


Cantar mi Lovino

by amgbaby17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Singing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgbaby17/pseuds/amgbaby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio was asked by his good friend Francis to play for his show and like a good friend Antonio moves to a new city just to help him out. There he meets some interesting people including Chambre Rouge's top star Lovino. Little does Antonio know what Chambre Rouge will do to his world.<br/>Lovino is the star of Chambre Rouge, but he hides a secret from his brother. When Antonio finds out Lovino can longer keep his distance from him. How can Lovino keep his heart from being hurt when it yearns for Antonio and is trying to be stolen by a new British man named Arthur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Song

**So this is actually something I had on ff.net but I wanted to post it over here as well. Please enjoy this story! I own nothing though that'd be fun to own people/characters but sadly no....no fun for me lol**

**_Cantar Mi Lovino: Song One_ **

 

            The city of Mantua was filled with life and music as voices were heard singing from windows and open doors and the fingers of musicians played their instruments. The sun was bright and beaming down on the city's people, who walked the streets happily with friends and family. The occasional scooter drove past the pedestrians who moved over slightly to avoid being run over. The buildings spread about along the streets showed the signs of age as their older stones became worn out by time. Looking around it was no wonder this city was known as such an artistic, cultural, and musical place. This was truly the best decision Antonio had made in his entire life.

 

            "This is really my kind of city! I'm so glad I moved here!" Antonio exclaimed excitedly as he stretched in the sun, causing some of the people around him in the plaza to give him a funny look.

 

            His sun-kissed skin welcomed the warmth gladly, his green eyes shining brightly as he took in his surroundings. Antonio took a big breath before grabbing his bags and walking down the path towards his new place. It wasn't exactly in the best part of town and it wasn't the prettiest thing to look at, but it was going to be home now. Antonio just smiled cheerfully like he always did when he arrived to the building. It was tall with four floors, four windows on each floor, and the strangest colored green body with red shutters on each window. It really stuck out amongst the older historical places making Antonio think it was fairly recent. Antonio shrugged; it wasn't like home, but of course this wasn't Spain. So he couldn't expect things to be just like they were back home.

 

            "I'll unpack my things and then go visit my new workplace," Antonio told himself as he walked into the building.

 

            His new job was the very reason he had moved so far from home. In this Italian city his good friend, Francis, had opened a show place where he put on performances for the city folk. Antonio had been enlisted to play guitar when Francis found himself with a guitarist who wanted to travel around the world instead of sticking around. Antonio thought it was lucky of him to be picked for such a thing since he greatly loved playing. Now it was his chance to build himself a reputation and hopefully become a renowned guitarist that'd make all his family back home proud.

 

            Once everything had been settled in his new rooms, Antonio pulled out the instructions to Francis' business address and headed out into the city. Antonio couldn't help but be distracted by all the attractive young people and beautiful sights. He was lucky to have finally arrived without getting lost to the Chambre Rouge, a strangely plain looking building on the outside. Antonio had always known his friend to be flashy and out there so this was definitely a strange sight to him. Putting that aside, Antonio helped himself in as it looked like no one was around. Once inside, Antonio noticed that it was quite spacious inside with seating on the far edges of the giant ball room and a grand stage on the farthest side of the entrance. Antonio whistled to himself, the whistle bouncing off the walls and echoing loudly.

 

            "We're not open! LEAVE!" an angry voice shouted.

 

            Antonio looked around for the source and saw a young man storming his way. When he got closer Antonio saw that this young man was quite the work of art by God. He had such beautiful dark hair that it made his amber colored eyes pop out against his olive skin. Even though he was currently frowning at him, Antonio admired the sharp features of his face; and yet his cheeks looked soft and touchable. Then, his eyes roamed down as he noticed he was quite slender and was most likely a young man around Antonio's own age.

 

            "I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren’t open," Antonio tried to apologize and explain himself before being interrupted.

 

            "How could you not know we're not open? Are you even from around here, you bastard?" the young man snapped before shaking his head and looking Antonio up and down.

 

            "You're right about that actually. I'm new to town and I came to see-" Antonio tried again to explain before he was cut off.

 

            "I don't care if you're new in town, you should have read our sign about our hours- gah, you're wasting my time, you idiot!" the young man fumed as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

            Antonio noticed the slender graceful fingers the young man had as they ran though his long beautiful hair. Antonio shook his head as he tried to get himself to focus on the task at hand instead of the young man in front of him, but before he could say another thing they heard another familiar voice.

 

            "Who's there, Lovino?" the French-accented voice called.

 

            Antonio looked around and saw that he was right; it was the voice of his good friend Francis. Francis had his long blond hair tied back, though several strands of it were loose and hanging on the sides of his face. He wore a light blue button up shirt and tight white pants tucked into black boots that reached his knees. This was the Francis that Antonio knew, a flashy and graceful-looking man with an aura of higher status looming around him.

 

            "If it isn't Antonio, you've finally made it, my friend!" Francis gestured with wide open arms as he rushed over to Antonio and Lovino.

 

            "He's a friend of yours, Francis?" Lovino asked as he glanced Antonio's way.

 

            "Yes, this is my longtime friend Antonio. He's the one I asked to replace our runaway guitarist," Francis explained to Lovino as he placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder.

 

            "Don't touch me," Lovino shrugged Francis' hand off as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

 

            Antonio could only chuckle as he answered, "Well, I tried, but you wouldn't let me."

 

            Lovino's face went red which caused both Francis and Antonio to stare intently at the cute face he was making. They weren't even hearing the mumbling Lovino was making about how Antonio should have said so sooner or something like that.

 

            "Are you even listening?" Lovino fumed when he saw the expressions on the other two.

 

            "Yes, yes, will you please go back and get ready for your performance? We'll be opening soon and you need to be ready to perform on time," Francis instructed him with a sweet smile.

 

            "Fine, I'll tell Feliciano to get ready, too…" Lovino trailed off before looking at Antonio. "…I guess I'll see you later then too…"

 

            After that Lovino ran off somewhere that Antonio guessed would be where he got ready. Antonio then turned his attention to Francis as he got his questions ready for his friend.

 

            "So who was that?" Antonio asked firstly.

 

            "That's one of my best stars, his name is Lovino Vargas. He and his younger brother, Feliciano, are very gifted and they bring in many people who wish to see them sing and dance. I have several other employees here, but I'll introduce you to them when the time comes," Francis explained before ushering Antonio to his office.

 

            The office was dimly lit as most of the light leaked through the blinds on the windows behind the dark wooden desk. There were two tall wooden bookshelves with few books and more documents and folders thrown on its shelves. The place looked like it was never aired out, but it smelt strongly of Francis and his signature smell of wine and cigarettes.

 

            "Alright, my next question is, what exactly is my job?" Antonio asked as he took a seat on the other side of Francis' desk.

 

            Francis took a seat in his chair as he answered, "Well, I will give you some music and I want you to play for the Vargas brothers' act. Do you think you can learn the piece by tonight?"

 

            Antonio nodded his head enthusiastically and quickly replied, "Just give me enough time and I'll be playing it in no time flat!"

 

            Francis smiled at his gusto as he remembered why he liked his friend so much. He was always very cheerful, easy going, passionate, and willing to do anything for a friend. Even if he was scared to face someone bigger than him, Antonio wouldn't back down. It was quite handy whenever Francis found himself in a predicament.

 

            "Alright then, my friend, I’ll give you the piece and you can practice out there on the stage for now. I'll inform the Vargas brothers to come see you so you can practice along with them since you'll be working with them. Good luck with them. Feliciano is really easy to work with, but you'll have to take it slow with little Lovino. It takes a bit for him to warm up to strangers," Francis instructed his friend before getting up.

 

            Francis walked over to a cabinet, opening it up and pulling out a folder that was barely holding itself together. Papers were sticking messily out of it as Francis handed it over to Antonio. Antonio fumbled with the folder as he tried to keep the music sheets from falling out on the floor causing Francis to just smile softly at him.

 

           "Do I have to learn all of this?" Antonio inquired, feeling intimidated with how much music was in the folder.

 

            "Don't worry Antonio, they'll only sing a few of those, but be sure to ask which ones they'll like to do tonight so you don't waste your time looking at other pieces. Good luck," Francis encouraged his friend before escorting him out of the office.

 

            After Francis shut the door, Antonio walked over to the stage area and pulled out the guitar from its case. It was always hanging on his back in case he ever had to urge to play and now was his chance to practice. Antonio ran his hand down the neck of the guitar, checking the strings and making sure it was perfectly in tune before he played around. He only played a few simple chords as he warmed up his fingers, closing his eyes as he listened carefully to the sweet sound of the guitar.

 

            "That sounds really nice," a sweet voice commented.

 

            Antonio opened his eyes and saw a young man who looked very similar to Lovino except his hair was slightly lighter and his eyes were a light brown. His expression was very different from Lovino's, as he made a gentle face with a big smile. Then, it occurred to Antonio that behind this young man was Lovino- who didn't look too happy being there.

 

            " _Hola_ , who might you be?" Antonio asked in a friendly tone.

 

            "Feliciano Vargas. I'm Lovi's little brother. You must be the new guitarist that brother ran into earlier," Feliciano smiled sweetly at Antonio before going over to him and extending a hand out to him.

 

            Antonio shook his hand and responded, "Yes, I'm Antonio, a friend of Francis and a guitarist. I'm pleased to be working with the top stars in this place already."

 

            "We're pleased to work with you too, Antonio," Feliciano returned Antonio's pleasure of working with another.

 

            "Let's just get this over and done with," Lovino interjected as he quickly grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him away from Antonio and up onto the stage.

 

            Antonio just smiled at Lovino's actions, figuring that Francis wasn't joking when he said he was slow to warm up. Antonio pulled out the folder and started fingering through the pieces.

 

            "I was told to ask what you guys wanted to perform tonight so I can look and learn the pieces before tonight," Antonio explained as he looked up at the brothers.

 

            Lovino let out a sigh before walking over and leaning over to take the folder from Antonio. Antonio's breath was caught in his throat when he looked at how close Lovino was to him. He noticed that he had long dark eyelashes and his slightly agape mouth, that seemed to always be turned into a frown, was soft and pink. Even in the brief moment, Antonio was able to pick up a faint scent radiating off him, one that smelt light but was intoxicating from the first whiff. Antonio had never felt this way towards another man before and yet this Lovino was driving his senses crazy.

 

            "…and then after that one, play this and we'll be good," Lovino instructed as he had taken out the chosen pieces from the folder.

 

            When Lovino got no reaction except an intense stare on him, Lovino kicked Antonio out of his thoughts. Antonio tumbled backwards with his guitar as Feliciano jumped from seeing his brother kick this man.

 

            "Are you even listening?" Lovino snapped.

 

            Antonio looked up at Lovino before apologizing, "I'm sorry, I think my mind wandered for a minute there…"

 

            "Are you some kind of idiot? How can you play for us if you space out randomly?" Lovino scolded Antonio.

 

            "I'm sorry. I promise I won't let my mind wander again!" Antonio promised them with sincerity in his eyes and voice.

 

            The brothers were taken back by this guy, exchanging looks before looking back at Antonio. Lovino let out a sigh before crossing his arms across his chest and shaking his head.

 

            "Just don't let it happen again," Lovino mumbled as he looked away from Antonio, briefly glancing at him before tearing his eyes away again. "...you bastard."

 

            Antonio smiled widely at them before getting himself off the ground, leaving his guitar there. He walked over to the brothers, throwing his arms around their shoulders as he stood between them.

 

            "Let's get along then and make this show spectacular!" Antonio chuckled as he looked from Feliciano to Lovino.

 

            Feliciano returned his smile with his own while Lovino glared at him.

 

            "Don't touch me!" Lovino snapped at him before hitting him in the stomach with his fist.

 

            Antonio went down on his knees as the air was knocked out of him. Feliciano fussed over him as Lovino blushed and walked away, jumping off the stage and heading back to their changing room. Lovino couldn't understand why Francis would hire such an airhead to play for them. Almost as if on cue, Lovino saw Francis leaning on the wall outside their changing room. When Francis saw Lovino coming he smiled as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Lovino.

 

            "Getting along with your new brother?" Francis jokingly asked Lovino.

 

            Lovino frowned as he answered honestly, "I don't understand what you see in him, Francis."

 

            "He'll grow on you, too. He was always well liked," Francis chuckled lightly as he walked closer to Lovino.

 

            "You're not here just to talk about that idiot, are you?" Lovino sighed as he questioned Francis in a serious tone.

 

            "I have a man coming tonight who wants to donate some money to our lovely home in exchange for some private time with you," Francis whispered secretively to Lovino.

 

            Lovino looked down at his feet as Francis put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lovino bit down on his lip as his fists clenched, knowing he couldn't refuse it.

 

            "I'll do it…" Lovino finally replied before breaking away from Francis and heading back to his room.

 

 

_A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed that! Please do review even if it’s one word! XD Hopefully I can get the second chapter out soon!_


	2. Second Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio experiences his first Chambre Rogue show and finds out one of its dark secrets

**_Cantar Mi Lovino: Song Two_ **

 

Practice had gone well with just Feliciano and Antonio since Lovino never showed up again to rehearse. Feliciano had apologized to Antonio for his brother's actions, but Antonio didn't mind it at all. Antonio figured Lovino had his reasons for being like that or at least he wanted to believe that Lovino was really a sweet guy beneath his prickly exterior. As the time got closer to opening, more and more acts started to show up and get ready for tonight's show. Antonio just sat back and watched as the place was decorated and lights were lit around the room. It was changing from the vast empty ball room into a spectacular show room that looked like it entertained only the best.

 

            "Let's go, everyone! Time is ticking away!" Francis shouted to the scrambling people after he came out of his office.

 

            Antonio jumped off the stage and ran over to his friend, "This place is really transforming! I wouldn't expect anything less than fancy when it comes to your taste!"

 

            "I'm not sure if you truly mean that as a compliment my friend," Francis chuckled before looking Antonio up and down and frowning. "Antonio, you need to change clothes. Those normal clothes are no good. You have to dress up nicely around here. We don't let just any bum in."

 

            Antonio looked down at his clothes. He didn't think he needed fancy clothing if he was only playing guitar; it wasn't like he was the one people were going to be paying attention to. Of course, Antonio knew he had to listen to his friend since he technically was his boss and his word was final around here. Francis led Antonio back to the dressing rooms, shifting through the outfits that were hanging on a rack.

 

            "What are you doing back here?" Lovino demanded.

 

            Antonio turned around to see Lovino dressed up very nicely. He wore a black dress shirt with a red tie loosely hanging around his neck. He also wore a perfectly ironed pair of white pants and black and white shoes. He looked so handsome dressed up, but he wasn't the only one. Standing behind his brother, Feliciano was looking quite angelic in his outfit. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, a pair of black pants, and the same black and white shoes Lovino was wearing. The two of them were absolute beauties and, from what Antonio experienced earlier with Feliciano's singing, these two had to be angels. Beauty, wonderful voices, and sweet personalities (well, Antonio still believed Lovino could be a sweetie) it was no wonder why these two were the stars of Francis' show.

 

            "I'm giving him something to wear tonight. I won't allow him to wear such…frankly putting it, impoverished-looking clothes. Why don't you help us out here, my fashionable friends?" Francis explained before pushing Antonio towards the brothers.

 

            Antonio and Lovino collided, though Antonio grabbed onto Lovino's shoulders to brace himself. Lovino looked up into Antonio's face, his heart racing at how close his face was to his. He pressed his hands to Antonio's chest, ready to push him away, but Lovino noticed that Antonio had quite the chest for a lean guy. Alarmed by his own thoughts, Lovino pushed Antonio roughly away, as if he were trying to push that thought away with him.

 

            "Sorry about that, Lovino. I didn't hurt you when he pushed me into you, did I?" Antonio queried as he looked at Lovino with concerned eyes.

 

            Lovino couldn't stand it- those big green eyes of his looking upon him with real concern; it was something Lovino hadn't seen in a long time. Instead of answering, Lovino rushed past Antonio to the rack of costumes and searched for one he figured would look good on the idiot. He found a rich purple shirt he figured would complement the Spaniard's skin tone, grabbing a pair of dark slacks and shoes to go with it. Lovino tossed the rushed outfit to Antonio before motioning to one of the changing rooms.

 

            "You can change in there if you'd li- what are you doing?!" Lovino started before he was thrown off.

 

Antonio started to strip in front of everyone not bothering to hide himself behind a curtain. He was never really shy about taking off his clothes as his excuse was they were all guys and thus had nothing to be ashamed of.

 

            "Hmm? I'm changing, of course," Antonio answered as he threw off his shirt.

 

            "Antonio, you're just as beautiful as I remembered," Francis jokingly swooned at his friend as he ran his hands down his friend's midsection.

 

            Antonio chuckled embarrassedly as he replied, "I've been trying to work out. Now stop that, it tickles!"

 

            The two of them chuckled as Lovino admired Antonio's body line quietly. Antonio finished stripping and putting on the new outfit before walking over to give himself a good look in the mirror. He and everyone else were genuinely surprised how sophisticated and exotic he looked with the dark purple shirt and some of the top buttons left undone, exposing his collar. Francis gave Lovino a thumbs up in approval, to which Lovino shot him back a look that showed Lovino was quite proud of his work.

 

            "Wow~! You did a good job, Lovino, thanks!" Antonio excitedly declared, before turning to give Lovino a big smile.

 

            "O-of course, I did a good job," Lovino mumbled as he turned his face away, trying to hide the growing blush on his face with the hair that fell into his face.

 

            Antonio walked over to Lovino, stopping briefly in front of him before taking him into an embrace. Lovino's eyes went big as he felt Antonio's warm breath on his ear making his shudder slightly.

 

            "Thanks, let's work well tonight," Antonio whispered into Lovino's ear before pulling back and smiling seeing clearly the reddening of Lovino's face.

 

            "I won't perform less than perfect tonight," Lovino replied trying to keep his cool and play off his red face.

 

            "I won't perform less than perfect, either!" Feliciano chimed in confidently as he shot a hand in the air.

 

            "Then, get out there and show those people what Chambre Rouge is all about!" Francis enthusiastically joined in as he pointed to the door.

 

            The four of them filed out of the room as they went on standby in their respective places. The Vargas brothers were the final act of the night, ending the show always in a big way. Francis would start the show and introduce his acts to the audience before sending out the next performance. First in line tonight was a young looking Chinese man and his partner from Hong Kong who performed crazy acrobatics. After their act would be a pair of beautiful sisters from Russia, one being more known for her bouncy chest and the other known for her obsession with her brother. Even though they were a bit on the strange side, they had beautiful voices that sang hauntingly beautiful songs. After the sisters was a young woman from Taiwan. She danced gracefully on stage captivating those who watched her. It was a show filled with a variety of acts that eventually led up to the Vargas brothers.

 

            "Now, messieurs and Mesdemoiselles attending our show tonight, we've finally come to the end of our exciting show. To end it all on a good note, I give you to the Vargas brothers, Feliciano and Lovino!" Francis announced in the microphone before disappearing.

 

            A couple of lights shone onto the dark stage, revealing Feliciano and Lovino standing in front of each other and holding hands. Their eyes were closed as Antonio began the first song. Feliciano opened his eyes first as he sang the first line followed by Lovino who opened his eyes and sang the next line. Then, the two of them sang together as they turned their bodies to face the audience, belting out the song. Their voices and the sweet guitar melody rang out in the silent room as the audience sat listening carefully and intently. Antonio played a slow song that spoke of longing for the one you loved who had disappeared suddenly. It was such a beautifully tragic tale that Feliciano and Lovino portrayed spectacularly through their voices. One would believe that these two sang as though they were singing out to their missing lover themselves. Then, the end of the song was coming and Antonio looked up on stage to see Feliciano duck out behind Lovino, leaving him in the spotlight as he sang the last line looking out at the audience as the music died out.

 

            Then the whole place lit up as the music sprang back up into a lively tune. Lovino got out of the way as Feliciano stepped forward, greeting everyone and telling them to enjoy themselves. He started singing again, his light and happy voice ringing out as he skipped across the stage. Antonio's fingers moved quickly as he glanced to see Lovino jump off stage and onto the ground. Several dancers came out, surrounding Lovino and dancing around him. Lovino finally began singing again, but this time his voice was chipper and playful as he made his way down the aisles of tables. Antonio was surprised to see each dancer get up onto one of the tables including Lovino.

Lovino got to his knees as the tune turned into a sexier tone. Lovino smiled flirtatiously at the man sitting at his table, looking up at him with hungry eyes. Lovino and the dancers worked the tables, their bodies and movements smooth and seductive. Feliciano was getting more and more hyped as he took a flying leap off the stage, landing gracefully on the ground before sprinting down the middle floor to where there were no tables. Lovino took one last look at the older gentleman, shooting him a wink before sliding off the table and running towards the middle area where Feliciano was. The two brothers met up, singing enthusiastically as people clapped along with the song and cheered. Dancers paired up as Feliciano and Lovino grabbed hands and started to dance together. The music changed pace as it moved into more tango-like song. Reflecting the change in music the pairs began to tango with each other in a circle around the brothers. Lovino and Feliciano danced closely as Lovino treated his younger brother like the woman, twisting and turning him sharply.

 

            Antonio could tell how much the people here enjoyed seeing the brothers dance so closely, but it bothered him slightly as the many older, wealthy gentlemen seemed to eye them the same way the woman were. Antonio just shook off that disturbing feeling as he played his heart out and watched the brothers dance. Then, the music gradually slowed down and the dance slowed down as well with bigger, graceful movements. Lovino twirled his brother a couple more times before stopping him suddenly, entwining their fingers and bringing their hands up as they looked into each other's eyes. The lights dimmed and the dancers snuck away, leaving the two brothers alone on the floor as they sang the last notes, holding them out with a wonderful vibrato.

When the last note faded out, the entire room erupted into applause and cheers as they screamed out the brothers’ names. Feliciano and Lovino broke one hand free of each other as they bowed and waved at everyone with smiles on their faces. Even though Antonio was the one who played the music, he couldn't help but stand up and clap along with everyone else. Francis came out and announced to the audience that the show was over and that they could leave through certain exits. As Francis talked, Antonio noticed Lovino leave Feliciano's side and make his way over to the table he had danced on earlier. Lovino leaned over into the gentleman's ear whispering something before grabbing his hand and leading him away.

Antonio saw that no one seemed to notice Lovino sneaking away with the man and, out of curiosity, Antonio followed after them. Antonio kept his distance as he followed them down a hallway he hadn't been down before. It was quiet compared to the loud ballroom they were once in. Antonio snuck along as he tried not to alarm Lovino and the man. When Lovino and the man ducked out into a nearby room Antonio stayed outside the door, listening in closely.

 

            "You performed really well tonight, Lovino. I couldn't take my eyes off you. You looked so irresistible I had to fight back the urge to reach out and touch you in front of everyone," Antonio heard the man say.

 

            "Well, I heard you had an interest in me, so here I am. You can finally do whatever you want," Lovino replied.

 

            Antonio leaned closer into the door as the room got silent. Then, he heard a faint gasping and the sound of pants unbuckling. Antonio froze as he tried to think of a perfectly normal reason why they'd be undressing, but Antonio couldn't hold back anymore. He burst the door open and was shocked when he saw the older gentleman kissing Lovino, his hand tracing over his exposed chest. The look in Lovino's eyes made Antonio's anger begin to boil. His usual fiery amber eyes were cold like as though he wasn't even there, like his spirit was gone.

 

            "Get your hands off him NOW!" Antonio growled dangerously at the man.

 

            The man quickly backed off Lovino, pulling his pants up before running out of the room. Antonio slammed the door after the man before running over to Lovino, who was on his knees.

 

            "Are you ok, Lovino?" Antonio asked as he put a hand on Lovino's shoulder.

 

            Feeling Antonio’s hand on his shoulder, Lovino shot him a glare and slapped away his hand. Antonio was relieved to see the fire back in his golden eyes even if they were sending death glares his way.

 

            "You really are an idiot, aren't you? He was my guest and you kicked him out! It's your fault if that guy pulls back his donation!" Lovino snapped.

 

            Antonio was completely confused now. He had been sure Lovino would be grateful for stopping that man's advances, but instead he was being scolded.

 

            "Wasn't he forcing himself on you?" Antonio asked, trying to clear it up.

 

            "I was letting him do whatever he wanted to do. He paid for it," Lovino began to explain as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh to calm himself.

 

            "Wait… he paid you to kiss him? Like a…" Antonio stopped himself from saying the last word.

 

            The two of them stood up and Lovino looked at Antonio with a frown on his face. Antonio could tell from the look on Lovino's face that there was something he wasn't telling him, a dark secret of Chambre Rouge.

 

 

_A/N: I hope that you could envision what I was seeing and look forward to the next chapter._


	3. Third Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lovino explains whats going to Antonio, Antonio can't help but want to get closer and closer to this man

The air was awkward as Lovino fixed his shirt, his back turned to Antonio as he fixed it. It wasn't completely Antonio's fault since he didn't know exactly what was going on so Lovino sucked it up and turned to face him. Antonio gave Lovino this look that reminded him of how pets look at their owners when they know they've done something wrong. It was cute, but Lovino kept a straight face as he crossed his arms across his chest.

 

"Let me explain this to you since you're new here. Chambre Rouge entertains the people, but this place started to recently go down in profits. Francis was afraid of having to close down this home of ours, but then we got our first offer. This guy offered to give Francis a huge sum of money as a 'donation' if he got some alone time with Feliciano and I. Francis was going to refuse him, rather going under then sell our bodies, but I told Francis that I was ok with it. I went ahead with it on the one condition that we'd keep it a secret from Feliciano; I would never allow anyone to touch my brother that way even if it meant sacrificing myself," Lovino explained as he gripped his shirt tightly.

 

"Francis knows what's going on back here? He lets you sell your body so this place can thrive?" Antonio asked with bitterness in his voice.

 

Antonio couldn't believe his good friend would allow such a thing to happen. Lovino could see that Antonio was having a hard time believing this was happening to them. Lovino walked up to Antonio and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Don't blame Francis I'm doing this out of my own free will. I love Chambre Rouge and I want it to become the biggest thing around here. I want my brother and I to continue singing because without this place we wouldn't have been able to get so many people to enjoy what we enjoy doing," Lovino tried to explain and calm Antonio's mixed feelings, "Also don't tell Feliciano about this, I can't let him know what I do".

 

"Lovino…you're such a good big brother," Antonio complimented him with a big sweet smile on his face.

 

Lovino's face turned red at his compliment before he instinctively shot his palm out and into Antonio's face. Antonio quickly shot his hand up, grabbing Lovino's wrist and stopping it just short of colliding with his nose. Lovino was surprised at how fast he moved and the fact that now Antonio's grip was on his wrist.

 

"Whoa you could have knocked me out there Lovi," Antonio chuckled as he looked at Lovino's cute reddening face, "Ah, Lovi reminds me of a tomato, I could just eat you up!"

 

"Don't say that bastard!" Lovino yelled before using his free hand to swing at Antonio.

 

Antonio just laughed as he just as easily stopped Lovino's punch, grabbing his wrist and holding both his hands up. Antonio shot him a victorious smile to which Lovino glared and kneed him in the stomach. Lovino was freed as Antonio clutched his stomach while going down on one knee. Lovino smirked down at Antonio and looked so proud at getting him finally.

 

"N-not fair…" Antonio gasped as he looked up at Lovino.

 

"Tutto è fiera di amore e Guerra!" Lovino chuckled in his Italian language.

 

Antonio looked confusingly at him as he knew very little Italian and groaned, "Say it so I can understand!"

 

Lovino put his hands on his hips and playfully answered with a smile on his face, "Why don't you look it up some time then?"

 

"Ah, you have such a cute smile," Antonio blurted out what he thought.

 

Lovino's eyes went big again before he snapped, "You're so stupid!"

 

Lovino quickly ran off as Antonio got up off the ground, smiling as he watched Lovino rush off. Antonio couldn't help but tease Lovino he was so cute that he didn't want to leave him alone. Even after learning what Lovino was doing with those perverted men it only made him want to look after Lovino and protect him.

 

Feliciano waited out on the stage, dangling his legs off the edge as he waited for his brother to show up. Finally Lovino came running out into the ball room, his head hung low as he hid his blushing face. Feliciano slid off the stage and ran over to his brother, easily launching himself onto his back and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.

 

"F-Feliciano!" Lovino cried out in surprise.

 

"Lovi your face is so red are you feeling ok?" Feliciano asked as he turned Lovino around and placed his hand on Lovino's forehead.

 

Lovino pouted before gently taking his brother's hand off his forehead, "I'm fine I'm just ready to leave…"

 

"Alright, let's go home and I'll cook us something to eat," Feliciano smiled at his brother before taking his hand and leading him out, but he stopped suddenly and turned to Lovino and suggested, "Why don't we invite Antonio over? He did a good job tonight and we should thank him for his hard work."

 

Lovino was going to protest when Feliciano looked past him and waved. Lovino turned around to see Antonio making his way towards them, his hand resting on his stomach where Lovino kneed him. Antonio was smiling at them as he waved back and ran over to Feliciano.

 

"Antonio will you come over and eat with us? We want to thank you for your great job tonight!" Feliciano asked with eagerness.

 

Antonio's eyes lit up and he excitedly answered, "Of course! I would love to come over!"

 

Lovino kept his eyes on other things instead of looking at the idiot he was going to bring home. Feliciano giggled and Antonio thought he was just so adorable and couldn't help but reach out and ruffle Feliciano's hair. Lovino saw this from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel a sudden pang in his heart as he saw Antonio being so sweet to his brother. He couldn't help but feel like pushing his brother out of the way and taking the affection, but then it just occurred to Lovino that he might be…jealous. Lovino freaked out and hit his forehead with his palm to stop the thought. Feliciano and Antonio turned to Lovino when they heard the loud smack.

 

"It's nothing, let's just go home…" Lovino grumbled as his head throbbed.

 

Antonio looked at Lovino with a look of sweetness in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Feliciano. Feliciano just smiled to himself before grabbing Antonio's hand and Lovino's and dragging them off. The three of them walked together out of Chambre Rouge, heading down the dark street. The night was quiet and still as the stars sparkled above the beautiful city. Antonio found it so fascinating how the city was so lively during the day and when the sun went down suddenly the city went quiet and only nature created the street's music. There wasn't anyone around at that time of night leaving the street empty for the trio to walk casually down. Feliciano talked to fill in the silence as they walked, but Lovino wasn't really paying his brother any attention. Instead his mind was wandering as his nerves were being rattled at the thought of having Antonio over to his place (well his and Feliciano's). Lovino was so out of it that he hadn't noticed a couple of men walking their way. Feliciano and Antonio had moved over slightly to give the two gentlemen some room to walk past them, but Lovino hadn't moved quickly enough and ended up bumping shoulders with one of the men.

 

"Sorry about that I apologize," the man apologized to Lovino as he turned to face him.

 

Lovino turned to look at the guy, noticing the British accent in his voice as he talked. He was kind of short especially when compared to his friend who was standing closely behind him. The two of them really stuck out with their pale skin and blonde hair, one with blue eyes and the other with green eyes. Lovino just nodded his head before continuing to walk with Feliciano and Antonio.

 

"Something wrong Arthur?" the tall blue eyed blond asked his friend as he leaned into his ear.

 

"No, it's nothing Alfred, I'm just admiring the sights," Arthur answered as he watched Lovino walk off.

 

The two of them continued walking till they stopped outside Chambre Rouge. Arthur looked up at the building, the sign for it unlit and the first thing he thought was to get the place a new flashy sign. Just as he thought to himself about what he'd change about the outside Francis was coming out the front door. He was leaving for the night, ready to lock up when he saw the two strangers standing outside his place.

 

"I'm sorry we're closed," Francis told them politely.

 

"It's alright we just wanted to look, I'll be back to speak to the owner at a later time," Arthur answered with a sly smile.

 

"If you come back during the afternoon I can be sure you can meet the owner," Francis suggested as he looked the two of them over.

 

Francis wasn't quite sure, but he wasn't getting the greatest feeling from the two of these new foreigners. Francis locked the door behind him before bidding them a good night and walking away quickly down the street. Arthur watched after him with lowered eyes before motioning for Alfred to follow him as they walked and disappeared into the night.

 

Lovino sat at the table, leaning on his propped elbow as he observed Antonio. Feliciano was busy cooking up some pasta for them as Antonio was busy observing the pictures of the young brother's on the walls. Even though the little apartment was small, it felt homey and warm. Antonio was enjoying seeing the little Lovino with genuine smiles on his face as he smiled for the camera. Then he came across a picture of Feliciano and Lovino as young boys being hugged by a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and the same amber colored eyes filled with warmth and love.

 

"Ella es Hermosa," Antonio couldn't help but say out of amazement of the woman's beauty.

 

Lovino got up and went over to Antonio's side as he explained, "That's our mother and whatever you said had better not have been a hit on her."

 

Antonio shook his head before explaining, "No I called her beautiful. You really look like her don't you Lovino? I bet you'd look good in a dress-ow!"

 

Lovino's face went red with embarrassment and anger as he stepped on Antonio's foot. Antonio hopped around before sitting down to baby his throbbing foot, looking at Lovino with teary eyes. Lovino swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the adorable teary eyes Antonio was giving him.

 

"Mom dressed us both in dresses when we were younger, she thought we were so cute but Lovi hide those somewhere so they wouldn't see day light again," Feliciano chimed in as he set down two plates of hot fresh pasta on the table.

 

"Feliciano you have your mother's smile, it's so refreshing," Antonio complimented Feliciano as he turned to the appetizing plate before him, "And you must show me them if you find them!"

 

Lovino frowned as he went over to his seat and grabbed his fork, stabbing the pasta and snapping, "As if he'd show you bastard!"

 

"Don't worry you'll be the first person I show!" Feliciano chuckled as he went back to the kitchen to fetch three glasses.

 

"Fratello traditore!" Lovino yelled at Feliciano before turning his attention back to the pasta.

 

Antonio and Lovino took a bite of their food before saying at the exact time, with similar blissful faces, "Tomato~!"

 

Antonio and Lovino looked at each other as Feliciano broke out into laughter. Lovino and Antonio looked at Feliciano confusedly as he brought over three glasses and a bottle of wine, setting them gently on the table.

 

"You two love tomatoes as much as the other, you should have seen your mirrored faces!" Feliciano tried to explain his laughter.

 

"You're so noisy…" Lovino mumbled as he lowered his gaze and picked at his pasta and tried to hide his content face.

 

"Let's just enjoy a good drink, you do drink don't you Antonio?" Feliciano tried to change the subject as he offered a glass of the wine to Antonio.

 

Antonio gladly accepted the glass and tasted the fine wine. His face lit up and Lovino coolly sipped his glass of wine, the two of them reacting very differently. Feliciano enjoyed it though, he liked it when it was lively around the house, it reminded him when their family would eat together and have a lively chat. The three of them enjoyed their dinner and drank wine steadily, their faces growing redder the drunker they got. They weren't quite sure how much time passed away as they talked loudly about various things, but eventually Feliciano passed out at the table.

 

"He's always the first one to pass out, hold on let me drag him to his bed before he gets a weird kink from sleeping in that position," Lovino excused himself as he got up.

 

"Let me help you!" Antonio offered as he got up.

 

The two of them lifted Feliciano up easily, dragging him off to the bedroom. Antonio was surprised that there was only one big bed for the two of them. Lovino sat his brother on the edge of the bed, telling Antonio to wait out in the living room while he got his brother dressed for bed and tucked in. Antonio did as he was told though he wanted to linger and watch the cuteness that was Lovino looking after his little brother. Antonio went out to the living room, pouring himself more wine before sitting on the little love seat and looking around some more. He didn't have to wait long before Lovino showed up again.

 

"Bring your drink and sit with me Lovi," Antonio suggested as he patted the seat next to him playfully.

 

If Lovino's face wasn't already red from the buzz he had it would have been even redder. Lovino cautiously grabbed his glass and went over to the love seat, sitting as close to the arm as he could manage to make sure there was plenty of room between the two. Antonio saw how shy Lovino seemed to be now; it was too irresistible for words seeing Lovino like this.

 

"So Feliciano is asleep?" Antonio asked to fill the silence.

 

Lovino nodded his head silently before nervously gulping down more of his drink. His fingers moved up and down the side of the glass and Antonio couldn't help but watch his beautiful fingers. Antonio always admired fingers, having always watched those of guitar players and the like. Antonio couldn't stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Lovino's hand. Lovino was frozen as he watched Antonio bring his fingers to his lips and kiss his fingers gently. Lovino felt his heart beating rapidly as a little shock went through his body from where Antonio's soft lips touched. Lovino's breathing sped up as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Antonio. Antonio opened his eyes and looked at Lovino directly, his green eyes burning right through Lovino. Lovino had seen eyes like that before, ones that lusted after him, but this time things felt different as Lovino wanted to be devoured by this wolf.

 

"Lovi…" Antonio whispered darkly as he let go of Lovino's hand and moved closer.

 

Lovino didn't move away as Antonio came closer, feeling Antonio's delicate touch on his face. It felt like Antonio was treating him gently unlike how he was usually treated, it felt almost like Antonio really cared. It made Lovino's heart flutter unlike before as he closed his eyes and felt Antonio's warmth breathe on his lips as the distance closed between them and their lips came together.

 

 

**hehe hopefully you enjoyed that and will make you look forward to the next chapter that will hopefully be written soon...lol please review! It makes me happy when I know someone enjoys the story :)**


	4. Fourth song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This chapter contains a sex scene in the beginning, if you are uncomfortable with it then please skip it!
> 
> Antonio shows Lovino that sex isn't just an act, but a way of showing your love to another

Antonio lightly kissed Lovino before he was overwhelmed with desire. He moved closer, pushing Lovino back against the arm of the love seat as he attacked his lips. The passion in their kisses was growing among other things, but once Antonio pulled back to give them a chance to breathe Lovino realized something. Antonio leaned in again for another kiss but was surprised when Lovino put his hand to Antonio's lips, stopping him from coming any closer.

 

"I know you want to kiss and all, but we're both still holding glasses of wine and I'm not going to be the one who has to get wine stains out of the carpet. Let me set these down somewhere safe before you try that again," Lovino told him as he tried to wiggle out from under Antonio.

 

Antonio licked Lovino's palm causing Lovino to retract his hand quickly and took the chance to use his free hand to wrap around Lovino's waist and hold him still. Lovino was going to protest and curse the man but his mind went blank when he felt Antonio's lips gently kiss his neck. His skin burned at the touch as the trail of kisses went down his neck and onto his collar bone.

 

"If you don't let me put the wine up I will hold out on the sex and you won't ever get lucky with me!" Lovino desperately snapped.

 

Antonio quickly pulled away and pouted disappointedly at Lovino, "Fine fine, take the glasses. I'll be here although I don't really appreciate the interruption in the flow we had going."

 

Antonio planted a quick kiss on Lovino's cheek before pulling away and letting Lovino slip out. Lovino took Antonio's glass from him but couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes. He knew if he looked into those eyes again he'd surely melt and then he'd be spending hours cleaning wine stains. Lovino rushed to the kitchen and placed the glasses on the counter before pouring the leftover wine from their glasses down the drain. He took his time to run water through the glasses, wanting them rinsed out so they wouldn't be ruined having wine sit them for the rest of the night. Lovino was so into his cleaning that he hadn't noticed Antonio coming quietly behind him. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's midsection, causing Lovino to jump.

 

"What are you-?" Lovino managed to say as he turned his head and was silenced with another of Antonio's kisses.

 

Lovino was spun around as Antonio devoured his lips, leaving barely any breathing time for them. Lovino pressed his hands to Antonio's chest to get him to let up some, but once again Lovino was being swept into Antonio's pace. Antonio swiftly lifted Lovino onto the counter and smiled mischievously at Lovino, sending a chill down Lovino's spine. Lovino couldn't understand why this was feeling so great with him while other men's touch only disgusted him and made him feel terrible. He was wholly enjoying the tender kisses Antonio was leaving on his skin as he felt the guitarist's fingers nimbly undo the buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest. The fingers traced down Lovino's chest and down his stomach, the touch making his muscles contract and release. Lovino bit down on his lip to silence his moan when he felt Antonio's warm breath and wet tongue against one of his nipples while his other was being fondled by one of Antonio's hands. Lovino felt his heart race faster as he brought himself to look down at Antonio. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw those beautiful green eyes staring back at him with intense passion.

 

"A-an…ton..io…" Lovino blurted out in a voice he hadn't heard himself use before.

 

Antonio smiled as he came up and whispered into Lovino's ear, "That was such a sexy voice Lovi, I could get off just hearing that voice of yours."

 

Lovino's face went red again as he tried to play off Antoino's remark, "What are you a voice fetish pervert?"

 

"What if I was? Would you feed me with that sweet voice of yours?" Antonio teased him before blowing into Lovino's ear.

 

Lovino let out a little gasp before trying to push Antonio away and snapped, "We can't do this here! This is a place we make food, not a place to fuck someone!"

 

Antonio pulled back and lowered his gaze at Lovino as he cradled Lovino's face in his hands, "Fine we'll take it somewhere else, but don't call it fucking, to me this is what you call making love mi amor."

 

Lovino fell silent at those words and let Antonio take him without a struggle back to the couch. Antonio sat down and Lovino straddled his lap as they heatedly made out. Lovino was finally giving into this idiot as he wanted to fully delve into the passion and love Antonio was offering him. Even though it was the act of sex, it was filled with Antonio's love which made this fruit taste even sweeter, it was no longer the rotted piece of fruit he forced himself to suffer eating.

 

"Lift your hips Lovi," Antonio whispered into Lovino's ear seductively.

 

Lovino was very willing to listen to Antonio's request and lifted his hips up, his hands rest on Antonio's shoulders. Antonio had undone Lovi's pants and slid them down, helping Lovi out of the thing that stood between them. As Lovi sat on Antonio's lap for once in his life he felt so exposed to only be wearing his unbuttoned shirt. Antonio smiled at Lovino's shy look before reaching out and gently stroking some of Lovi's hair from his face.

 

"Nothing to be shy about, I think you're absolutely beautiful Lovi," Antonio tried to reassure him as his hand trailed down Lovi's back.

 

Lovino bit down on his lip as his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt the teasing touch of Antonio's fingers down his back side. Then the fingers ran over his butt, slipping between his cheeks and to his hole. Lovino froze up as his hands clutched Antonio's shoulders.

 

"Relax Lovi, I know you've been forced to do this, but this time I want you to enjoy yourself," Antonio sweetly told him before bringing Lovi down to give him a soft and sweet endearing kiss.

 

Lovi finally smiled, his eyes lighting up as he nodded his head and let his body relax. He looked so angelic that it seemed so wrong to be doing this to him, but Antonio couldn't hold back. He slipped one finger in to be nice to Lovino who didn't seem too fazed by it. Then he pressed on, inserting another finger and got a reaction from Lovino. Lovino leaned over as he felt Antonio move his fingers in a slow steady rhythm, his face a bit tense. Antonio reminded Lovino gently in his ear about relaxing and Lovino took a deep breath before Antonio continued. As his fingers moved quicker Lovino's chest moved in and out quicker as he panted closely to Antonio's ear. It was driving Antonio crazy as he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't get a taste of the fruit he desired the moment he laid eyes on it. To make it even worse for Antonio he felt Lovino reach down and massage the bulge still hidden in Antonio's pants. Thankfully for him Lovino knew Antonio was suffering and unzipped the pants, letting the throbbing member come out for some needed air. Lovino stroked it with Antonio's rhythm as they became synced entirely.

 

"L-Lovi I can't stand it anymore, I need you and now!" Antonio groaned.

 

He grabbed onto Lovino's hips and placed him just right before helping his member into Lovino. Lovino gasped as Antonio entered him, his body tensing up for a moment before he relaxed on Antonio. It felt so…right. For once it felt so right to do this kind of thing, with Antonio it all felt so right instead of wrong. Lovino snaked his arms around Antonio's neck, pulling him into another kiss. Antonio liked how Lovino was finally kissing him instead of the other way around, it made this night even better. Lovino moved his hips up and down slowly at first, panting and moaning softly. Antonio was being turned on even more hearing Lovino's erotic voice and couldn't hold back as his hands gripped Lovino's hips and thrusted up. Lovino let out a loud moan before glaring down at Antonio.

 

"Idiot my brother's in the other room! Don't do that!" Lovino whispered.

 

"Are you saying I can't pleasure you? I can't do that, just keep your voice down, it's sexier when your voice is soft," Antonio answered him before continuing his thrusting.

 

Lovino moaned before putting a hand over his mouth to muffle the voice he couldn't hold back. Antonio found it amusing seeing Lovino try and keep his voice down though it was obvious Lovino was enjoying this and wanted to let his voice out. Feeling like teasing Lovino even more Antonio didn't hold back with his power, wanting to push Lovino over the edge. Lovino was tightly holding his hand over his mouth even though some of his sounds we're still being heard beyond his hand. Lovino looked into Antonio's eyes, giving him a hazy look as his eyes pleaded for release. Antonio gave him what he wanted, building the two of them up before releasing simultaneously. Antonio removed Lovino's hand from his mouth as they came, but for Lovino's sake he silenced him with a kiss. As their bodies finally relaxed and their lips parted, Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino, embracing him tightly. The two of them fell over as Antonio kept his hold around Lovino tight but not restricting. It was warm being in Antonio's arms and it didn't leave Lovino feeling dirty at all, he wouldn't regret doing this. The two of them were silent, but there was no need for words instead the two of them laid together silently and drifted off to sleep.

 

Lovino stirred in his sleep when he heard someone in the kitchen. Then his eyes shot open as he realized that the person had to be Feliciano since the warm bundle spooning him was Antonio. Lovino noticed that he was still naked, but there was a cover now over him and Antonio though Lovino was sure he hadn't gone to get them a blanket anytime during the night. Lovino slipped out from Antonio's loose hold, the smiling fool happily still asleep and unaware, and made his way to the kitchen. Just as he had predicted Feliciano was happily in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. When Feliciano noticed his brother's presence he turned and smiled at Lovino especially at the look of embarrassment.

 

"Lovi it's not very nice, even if you're drunk, to undress your guest and pass out with them on the love seat. I covered you two up so you wouldn't get too chilly though with how close you were I doubt you were that cold. Are you hungry?" Feliciano commented before turning back to the food he was cooking.

 

Lovino wasn't sure if Feliciano was really oblivious to what happened last night or was trying to spare his feelings. He really hoped his brother didn't hear them last night, but at the same time the look on his brother's face made him wonder exactly how pure Feliciano really was. Lovino fidgeted as he tried to find the right thing to say even though it was a simple yes or no answer.

 

"Uh, yeah I'm hungry… Feli did you sleep well?" Lovino asked.

 

"I did sleep pretty well last night though those darn neighbors of ours were having some loud sex, I could hear them in my room," Feliciano answered with a smile and walked over to Lovino to whisper into his ear, "Oh by the way, you better wash the couch after last night. Now go put some clothes on Lovi."

 

Lovino was frozen as Feliciano patted his shoulder and walked out to set up the table. Lovino's face went red as a tomato before he ran back to the couch and hovered, glaring down at the sleeping Antonio. When he opened his eyes Antonio looked up to see Lovino's expression and couldn't help but smile thinking about last night.

 

"My lovely Lovi," Antonio yawned before he reached up to grab Lovino.

 

"Accidenti a bastardo! Non posso credere che mio fratello sa quello che fatto ieri sera, e questo è tutto a causa di voi oh ho intenzione di essere la realizzazione di un ora urli!" Lovino ranted in Italian at Antonio who froze from grabbing Lovino.

 

"E-Excuse me?" Antonio hesitantly asked as confusion and fear covered his face after hearing Lovino's rant.

 

"I'm going to enjoy this," Lovino chuckled darkly as he leaned down to put his hands around Antonio's throat.

 

Antonio smiled as he grabbed Lovino's wrists, stopping him from putting his hands around his neck, "If you wanted a morning kiss then you should have said so Lovi, I'm more than willing to give you one."

 

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Lovino yelled before Antonio cut him off with a kiss.

 

Lovino relaxed as Antonio left him breathless from the kiss. Antonio smiled at the expression of bliss on Lovino's face and chuckled. Lovino then realized that Antonio had interrupted him from his revenge and took the opening to head butt Antonio. Antonio let go of Lovino's wrists and rubbed the throbbing spot where their heads collided. Even though Lovino's head was throbbing as well and his eyes were teary, he crossed his arms and had a look of winning again.

 

"Take that you bastard!" Lovino laughed at Antonio's pain.

 

"If you two love birds are done with your lovey dovey gestures, I have food out on the table. Please do wear clothes though, we may be Italian but we don't eat naked," Feliciano joked before leaving the two of them alone again.

 

Antonio just laughed along with Feliciano as Lovino collapsed and hid his reddened face in the cushion.

 

 

**Hopefully that wasn't so terrible for you! Also pardon for any grammatical mistakes in there, I can't catch them all when i reread. Anyways something came to mind so i wanted to try something real quick its called...Impromptu Interviews with the cast!**

Author: Over there are the lovely actors! Let's get an interview! *Runs over and stops Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio* I have questions to ask you!

Trio: *blinks confusedly as Author grabs random chairs and seats them down*

Author: ahem, now let's get down to the questions...so how was your scenes today?

Feliciano: Well it wasn't that bad seeing my brother naked since we're brothers and all

Antonio: I didn't think it was that bad seeing your brother naked either *laughs before being being hit by Lovino*

Lovino: Do you guys enjoy seeing me naked?

Ar, F, An: Yes!

Author: Well we've all come to the conclusion that Lovino is best naked and speaking of naked how was your love scene today you two?

Antonio: *while Lovino is still stunned from earlier responses* I really enjoyed our love scene, Lovino is really great to work with. Though I have to say our second round was a lot better than our first, i enjoyed ***** Lovi's ***** and doing the **** with the *****. Oh and my favorite part was when Lovi did this thing with his ***** and we *************************************

Lovino: STOP SAYING THINGS THAT GET BLEEPED OUT!

Author: While those two love birds argue I will end this here for now. Please look forward to what I have coming next! Also if this wasn't quite quite the complete waste of time I think I will interview the characters of the next chapter which will definitely include many more than this. Leave me a review if you liked it! Bye bye~! *waves with Feliciano while Lovino beats up Antonio in background*


	5. Fifth Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chambre Rogue gets another owner who's eyes seem to be set on Lovino

**Here is the chapter, it seems shorter than the rest I think but hopefully you enjoy it anyways.**

**  
**

Francis was sitting at his desk, quietly staring back at the British man sitting before him. His name was Arthur, a wealthy British man from London who was being accompanied by a young fellow named Alfred whom Francis assumed was American since he lacked the accent of a European. Alfred was a tall and toned man and from what Francis could tell already, Alfred was either Arthur's bodyguard or very faithful servant. At the same time, the way those blue eyes looked at Arthur from behind his glasses would make Francis believe that the young man was more than just faithful to him because of his job.

 

"I want to invest my money in this place. I have always had an interest in things that have the potential of becoming big. When I heard of this place I knew I had to come and see it for myself and my gut never fails me. So what do you say Mr. Bonnefoy? I'll take care of this place, give it a makeover, and in return you just do as I say and together we can make your lovely home into something bigger and better than you ever imagined," Arthur said coolly as he crossed his leg over the other with his hands resting on his knee.

 

"You can call me Francis Monsieur Arthur," Francis started before being interrupted.

 

"Just Arthur, it sounds weird being called Mon..mon..whatever you just said," Arthur corrected him as he failed to repeat the French word.

 

"Ah, yes, well anyways, that does sound very nice and all, but I must say that if there is ever something I don't agree to then I will say so and I expect that you'll respect my wishes as the original owner," Francis tried to sound polite as he got up and walked around the desk towards Arthur.

 

Alfred eyed Francis closely as the Frenchman walked closer to Arthur. Arthur looked up at Francis, his green eyes reflecting a mystical and fantasy world within them. Francis couldn't help but reach out and touch Arthur's face gently and Arthur just looked up at Francis inquisitively before Alfred quickly pulled Francis' hand away from Arthur.

 

"Relax Alfred," Arthur sighed as he turned his eyes on Alfred and then back to Francis, "Refrain from touching me for your own good and I'll at least give you that."

 

"I'll be sure to remember that…and since we agree on that I will show you around today and let you think about what we should upgrade about this place," Francis chuckled nervously as he pulled his hand away from Alfred, rubbing the spot where Alfred gripped him tightly.

 

Arthur got up out of his seat and followed after Francis with Alfred walking closely behind him. But before leaving the room Arthur turned around and smiled at Alfred, poking Alfred's cheek.

 

"You look better when you smile Alfred, let's make a good impression on my new employees," Arthur told him before turning and walking out of the room.

 

Alfred smiled finally, his blue eyes lighting up as he mumbled to himself, "Anything for you sir."

 

The three of them walked out and Francis showed them around the back stage before bringing them out onto the stage. As Francis explained about how they set up their shows several voices were heard coming into the building.

 

"Don't worry I recognize those voices, it's our star singers and my newly hired guitarist," Francis explained with a smile on his face.

 

Lovino, Feliciano, and Antonio were walking in together as Lovino argued with Antonio about how he was not inviting him over again for drinks. Antonio just smiled and laughed lightly as he didn't take Lovino's words seriously which only made Lovino angrier. As they came closer Feliciano noticed Francis with some guests who looked vaguely familiar. Lovino took his attention away from Antonio when he noticed his brother looking over at the stage and looked in the same direction. It clicked when Lovino saw the green eyes and remembered it was the man he bumped into the other night. There was no way one would forget those gleaming green eyes, they were hypnotic in their own way. Arthur looked down at the trio and also recognized them from the other night, especially the dark haired golden eyed Lovino.

 

"You three come here and meet Monsieur Arthur Kirkland and Monsieur Alfred Jones," Francis called to them and waved them over.

 

The trio walked quickly to the stage as Francis hopped off the stage and motioned for Arthur and Alfred to follow suit. Alfred jumped off the stage before turning around and picking Arthur up and putting him down on the ground gently. Arthur thanked him softly before fixing himself and extending a hand out to the trio. Feliciano shook Arthur's hand with a friendly smile on his face, then Antonio shook Arthur's hand, and then Lovino hesitantly shook Arthur's hand. He wasn't quite sure, but Lovino didn't feel just right with Arthur's attention him.

 

"Pleased to meet you all, I'm Arthur Kirkland and I will be one of your new bosses. I now co-own this place along with Mr. Bonnefoy and I plan on helping this place become bigger and better than it ever was," Arthur introduced himself.

 

"You're going to make sure we don't ever go under again right?" Feliciano asked excitedly as he grabbed Arthur's hand.

 

Arthur looked down with a surprised look on his face as he hadn't expected for someone to be this happy about it. Arthur pulled his hand out of Feliciano's grip and nodded his head.

 

"I won't ever let this place go under while I'm around you can be sure of that, so what are my new stars' names?" Arthur asked as he looked from Feliciano to Lovino.

 

"I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my older brother Lovino Vargas, pleased to meet you," Feliciano introduced him and his brother.

 

"Feliciano and…" Arthur turned to look at Lovino and smiled, "Lovino…you two are some very handsome young men. I can definitely see how you two are popular with both women and men."

 

Antonio didn't like the way Arthur kept looking at Lovino he felt this uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Antonio eased his way closer to Lovino, casually placing his hand on Lovino's lower back. Lovino shot a glance at Antonio who kept a straight face as he trailed his fingers across Lovino's back. Lovino's face grew hotter as Antonio's touch left burning trails over the fabric, making Lovino only want the real touch against his bare back. Arthur lowered his gaze at Lovino when Lovino tried to hide his burning cheeks by letting his hair fall into his face. Arthur turned his attention to Antonio and looked the man up and down.

 

"You must be the guitarist," Arthur smirked at Antonio.

 

"Nice to meet you Arthur, I'm Antonio and I play Feliciano's and Lovi's songs for them. I'm also one of Francis' old friends since we were rowdy teenagers," Antonio introduced himself as nicely as he could.

 

"I have a respect for instrument players as I'm a violin player myself, I look forward to hearing you play," Arthur smiled proudly at Antonio.

 

Lovino looked between the two of them and could have sworn he saw some electricity flying between them. Sensing the weird tension between them Lovino tugged on Antonio's sleeve to break his attention on Arthur. Antonio looked at Lovino and gave Lovino a sweet smile.

 

"Will you excuse us, I want to discuss with Antonio about our songs for the performance tonight," Lovino excused the two of them before grabbing Antonio's arm and dragging him off.

 

"Shouldn't you go with them Feliciano if they're picking the songs?" Francis pointed out.

 

"No, I'll let those two choose tonight, I'd rather help you show Arthur around this place," Feliciano answered as he knew it would be best to give the two of them some time alone.

 

Meanwhile Lovino dragged Antonio to the dressing room, shutting the door behind them so no one would hopefully hear them. Lovino leaned on the back of the door and frowned at Antonio who for once wasn't smiling anymore.

 

"What was with earlier? I was trying to pay attention to our new boss but you were distracting me with all that touching!" Lovino complained.

 

Antonio turned to look at Lovino with lowered eyes before walking over and cornering Lovino against the door as he explained in a low voice, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you. Will you please be careful of him Lovi, I don't want him to touch you…"

 

Lovino sighed before responding, "He's only our new boss and you don't need to worry about me. You should be thankful that now I won't have to sleep around for donations anymore."

 

"Promise me you won't sleep with him even if he's our boss," Antonio begged as he leaned his forehead against Lovino's and closed his eyes.

 

Lovino grabbed Antonio's face and looked him in the eyes as he responded seriously, "Trust me, I don't want to sleep with anyone but you…Antonio…."

 

A smile reappeared on Antonio's face before he giggled, "I love it when you say my name!"

 

Lovino blushed before squishing Antonio's face and snapping, "Don't get used to it bastard!"

 

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and held him closely as Lovino struggled and cursed at him. Antonio couldn't care any less all he wanted was to hold Lovino close to him as long as he could. Even if it was curses towards him it was still Lovino's lovely voice and it calmed his heart from the fears that flooded in.

 

Alfred turned on the light in the spacious living room as Arthur walked over to the couch and sat down. Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the vision of Lovino appeared in his head. Arthur had never seen such a beautiful man before, graceful yet sharp features, sweetness with spice, oh it was clear to Arthur why Lovino was so popular. Alfred silently observed Arthur as he made his way over, looming over Arthur as his blue eyes scanned Arthur's expression. Arthur opened his eyes when he felt like he was being watched and stared back into vastly blue eyes staring down at him.

 

"It's always like I'm staring into the sky when I look into your eyes Alfred," Arthur commented softly as he reached up and caressed Alfred's face.

 

"What do you see when you look in his eyes?" Alfred asked unable to hide the jealously in his voice.

 

Arthur smiled before answering, "It's so golden, they feel so warm like as though I'm swimming in a pool of honey. Now don't get jealous Alfred, I'm here for business and to take in the sights. If I want to try some of the local cuisine then I should be allowed to."

 

"Don't let it ruin your appetite then," Alfred whispered before leaning down and softly kissing Arthur.

 

Alfred moved his kisses downward, kissing the soft pale skin on Arthur's slender neck. Arthur closed his eyes again as he felt Alfred's hands trail down his chest, engulfing him in an embrace. Again the vision of Lovino came to mind even though it was Alfred's touch that Arthur was feeling against his skin.

 

"Enough Alfred," Arthur snapped as he opened his eyes again, pulling Alfred's hands from under his shirt.

 

"Are you not hungry?" Alfred asked as he pulled away.

 

Arthur stood up and turned to face Alfred before smirking, "All I'm craving right now is some Italian food, sorry Alfred."

 

Arthur then turned on his foot and walked away, waving goodbye as he wished Alfred a good night. Alfred stood silently as he watched Arthur leave him, waiting till he was out of sight before punching the couch. He then walked over to the window and looked out into the night, observing the quiet city.

 

"This is just some stupid infatuation…he'll come back to me, he won't be happy till he gets what he wants, but I know once he does he'll throw that little Italian away just like the rest. If only…if only he'd stop looking around and only look at me, Arthur open those eyes of yours and notice what you have already. Till then I'll just bite my lip and behave for him…" Alfred mumbled to himself before letting out a sigh and walking to his bedroom to sleep.

 

 

**Hopefully that wasn't too boring for you, Thanks for reading!**

Author: Time for an interview with our cast this time! Welcome Francis, Arthur, and Alfred! *claps*

Francis: I was waiting till I got the chance to do this, now ask me your questions, I'm ready for my close up *winks*

Arthur: Don't get so full of yourself this is an interview of all three of us!

Alfred: *laughs loudly* It's fun being all serious for once! And I got to kiss Arthur and grope him too!

Arthur: *blushes* O-Oi! I had to take it but remember I also rejected you! And stop eating hamburger's before your takes! I could still taste that damn burger when you kissed me!

F: You know you can always have a try of French Cuisine if the American food isn't to your liking mon ami

Al: As if he'd kiss you and your frog breath~!

Ar: *facepalms* Can we please pay attention to who's interviewing us?

F: That reminds me! You really made everyone in love with Arthur's eyes in this thing didn't you?

Au: *blushes and fidgets* well...I really love eyes and especially Arthur's eyes

Al: Me too, but I won't give him to you *says with straight face*

Au: Why not? Sharing is caring!

Ar: I'm flattered and WHEN DID YOU HAVE RIGHTS OVER ME?

F: When did you invade the mighty Arthur? Let me have a try~! *pouts*

Al: Never in hell *laughs loudly*

Trio: *argues about invading and not invading and killing one another*

Au: *sigh* I'm ending this pointless interview before it gets graphic again, Bye everyone~!


	6. Sixth Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chambre Rogue is getting ready for its opening, but what will Lovino do with Arthur...

**So I found a lot of interesting new music lately and I couldn't help but get the song "Be Italian" stuck in my head lol Anyways please read and enjoy at my attempt at some humor before the drama starts XD lol**

 

The Chambre Rouge was temporarily closed as Arthur ordered changes to revamp and give the Chambre Rouge a new and more sophisticated look to it. While it was under construction the performers were still asked to come in and rehearse for a big reopening show in less than a week. Francis wanted the show to go bigger and better than before to celebrate the rebirth of their home.

 

"You really want us to learn a dance, but we're only used to singing," Katyusha worried as she looked over at her sister.

 

"Have you seen my sister? If she dances the whole show will be about her bouncing breasts," Natalia responded straight faced as she motioned to her sister's chest.

 

Katyusha teared up as she crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head, "Why must you point out my chest like that Natalia?"

 

Arthur let out a sigh before looking at the sisters and replying, "Maybe we'll rethink about how much dancing you do then Katyusha. On the other hand you're chest isn't that big so you can dance around right?"

 

Arthur pointed towards Natalia's chest, not hiding the fact that he was staring right at them. Natalia glared at him before pulling a dagger out and going right for Arthur. Natalia's eyes went wide when her dagger was stopped from reaching Arthur, the blonde blued eyed bodyguard, Alfred, grabbed her wrist just in time. Natalia lowered her eyes at him as she sent him a glare for daring to touch her. When Alfred put some pressure on her wrist to make her drop the dagger Natalia didn't take it well as the two of them spun around quickly, trying to get the upper hand on the other. In the midst of the struggling, Natalia had abandoned her dagger and went hand to hand with Alfred. Arthur shook his head as Katyusha cried about Natalia always reverting to using her dagger instead of words. Natalia was going to snap something back at her crybaby older sister which gave Alfred a split second chance which he used to take Natalia down, pinning her to the ground. Natalia looked in disbelief up at Alfred who was smiling triumphantly down at her.

 

"I won't lose next time you overweight American!" Natalia snapped at him with venom in her words.

 

"I won't lose next time either my little pretty Russian," Alfred mocked her back with a bright smile.

 

"Alfred quit playing around and let her up. I didn't mean to offend you and your chest, but in comparison yours is smaller than your sisters. Now will you behave long enough for me to explain what I want?" Arthur sighed as he crossed his arms and looked at the pair on the ground.

 

Alfred rolled off of Natalia, standing up and offering her a hand up to which she placed her hand in his gently. Alfred smiled seeing her blush slightly at their touch but it didn't last long when she kicked him in the shin. Alfred couldn't believe he left himself open like that and hopped around as his shin throbbed and Natalia smiled triumphantly at him. Arthur shook his head before running a hand through his messy blond hair and looking at Natalia wondering how to control this woman. Just as he finished thinking about threats he could use against her, Lovino and Feliciano came walking up to them.

 

"Causing trouble again Natalia? If you're against it I can always take your part and sing it too," Lovino smirked at Natalia.

 

Natalia went over to Lovino, the two of them smiled at each other even though their eyes had daggers in them. The two of them butted heads as Arthur looked at Feliciano who just smiled and innocently watched from the side.

 

"Like my part could be sung by some little Italian boy. My parts require power and soul to sing," Natalia retorted before sending Lovino a sly smile.

 

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you have to sing at a lower range and can't quite hit those hit notes like I can, even though you are a woman," Lovino remarked as he looked at her with a raised brow and smirk.

 

"Well if you sang the same way there wouldn't be a need for both of you. So agree that without each other we can't run this show and listen to Arthur like we're supposed to," Feliciano interjected as he interrupted their fight.

 

Katyusha smiled before jumping on Feliciano and smothering him in her chest, "Feliciano~! You're such a good boy!"

 

Feliciano's words were smothered as his face was trapped against Katyusha's chest. Lovino jumped to his brother's rescue, pulling his brother from Katyusha's grasp and making sure he hadn't suffocated.

 

"Careful Kat, your hugs can be deadly…why don't you love on your little sister instead?" Lovino snickered as he looked over at Natalia.

 

"Before I have to endure seeing another fight can we please focus on this show? I don't appreciate when people waste my time," Arthur sighed as he tried to keep his temper from rising.

 

"You're, like, wasting Teacher's time with your fighting. We can't choreograph your numbers if you keep on with your fighting," Kaoru complained as he placed his hands on his hips.

 

"Aiyah, you bunch of children need to grow up already and get along or our opening night will be a disaster," Yao sighed as he reminded them to get along.

 

Arthur just let the performers bicker and talk it out instead of listening he just focused on Lovino. Lovino showed so many lively expressions as he talked and argued amongst his fellow performers, Arthur couldn't help but watch him intently. Lovino could feel the gaze on him and glanced over to see Arthur watching him. Lovino couldn't help but freeze, his heart jumping into his throat as his face grew hot. Arthur made his way over slowly to Lovino, wanting to ask Lovino to see him later when they could be alone, but before he could ask the two of them heard a familiar voice.

 

"Lovi~!" Antonio wailed as he came running towards Lovino.

 

Arthur backed up as he saw Antonio come running towards them. Lovino placed his hands out to brace the attack as Antonio jumped on him, pulling Lovino into his chest.

 

"Damn it let go of me you bastard! Don't touch me so freely!" Lovino scolded Antonio with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

"I know you like it mi amor, but listen! I was playing around with my guitar, looking up at the night sky and a song just started to come to me! I was so excited that I wrote it down but I need your help," Antonio explained excitedly.

 

"You're not drunk are you or are you always this excited?" Lovino said half jokingly half seriously as he pushed Antonio away slightly.

 

"I'm not drunk I sobered up before I got here. Now I want your help with the song because I'm not much of a song writer and I was wondering if you'd listen and help me think of some lyrics," Antonio answered with a smile on his face.

 

Arthur overheard it and stepped up with a suggestion, "If you two work on this song and then let me listen, I'd consider having it in the opening show."

 

"Seriously? Thank you Arthur!" Antonio reached out and shook Arthur's hand thinking that maybe he had misjudged this man.

 

"Well let me hear it first and then I'll help you with the lyrics. These guys are figuring out their dances anyways so we can work on it for a bit in my changing room," Lovino said as he motioned for Antonio to follow him.

 

Antonio grinned before grabbing Lovino's hand and dragging him off to the changing room with his guitar bouncing on his back. Lovino silently pouted before looking over his shoulder and seeing Arthur looking at them with an expression that resembled jealousy. Lovino just turned to look at Antonio's back as they arrived at the room, shutting the door behind them. Thinking they were going to start working Lovino went to sit down and was surprised when he felt Antonio wrap his arms around Lovino's waist.

 

Antonio leaned into Lovino's ear and whispered, "I'm glad we're alone now, I want my greeting kiss."

 

"What makes you think I want to kiss you anyways?" Lovino playfully responded as he tried to keep his cool though Antonio's voice gave him chills.

 

"I know you do because I know you want me," Antonio confidently answered in his sexiest voice.

 

"You confident bastard," Lovino trailed off as he turned around and was met with Antonio's lips.

 

They closed their eyes and couldn't hold back from devouring each other's lips. It was so intense that it left the both of them breathless and yet wanting more. Antonio smiled when he saw the complete love struck look in Lovino's eyes, his mouth slightly agape as he tried to get air back in his lungs. Antonio reached up and gently touched Lovino's cheek, he was so beautiful and tempting; it was absolutely sinful how beautiful Lovino was to him. The arm still around his waist moved down, trailing down Lovino's backside, running over the cute little butt Antonio got to feel only once before. Lovino jumped when he felt his butt being groped and smacked away Antonio's hand.

 

"We're not having sex here! Now play me that song so we can come up with lyrics for it," Lovino snapped before wiggling out of Antonio's arms.

 

Antonio let out a sigh before taking the guitar from his back and getting it ready, "Well want to come back to my place later? I can make you dinner, serenade you, and then take you to bed."

 

"I'll think about it you flirt, now play me the song," Lovino answered as he closed his eyes and listened for the song.

 

Antonio strummed the guitar, making sure it was in tune before playing. It started out a slow and steady rhythm, and as Lovino listened to his playing he let his heart and mind work together to bring the words out. Naturally the only thing in his heart and mind at the moment was the man currently playing the song.

 

"…I'll give my all~ or not at all~ there's no in-between…I'll give my best, won't second guess~ this feeling deep in me…" Lovino sang quietly to himself before opening his eyes and looking over at Antonio, "…you make me want to love you, with every breath I'll love you~ endlessly…"

 

Antonio could hear Lovino singing quietly to himself and smiled as he enjoyed hearing Lovino's lovely voice. He couldn't quite figure out what Lovino was singing to himself but he knew that whatever Lovino would come up with would be just as good as any other song they sang. When the song was finally done Antonio looked over at Lovino who quietly went over, fetching some paper, and sat down at the only table in the room and began to write down what had come to him. As he wrote Antonio hovered behind him closely, trying to look and see what Lovino had come up with already.

 

"Do you mind? Trying to write lyrics here," Lovino grumbled as he felt slightly embarrassed being watched by Antonio.

 

Antonio kissed the top of Lovino's head before quietly slipping out of the room to give Lovino some quiet time to think. Lovino scribbled away as he recalled the tune over and over in his head, scratching out words and then writing more. He really didn't notice that Antonio had left the room since he was so absorbed into writing down what was coming to him. A smile came across his face as he felt this warm feeling in his chest as he wrote a line about touching and not getting enough when they touch. When Lovino gave his lyrics a look over he noticed it was like he was writing a love song to Antonio. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but smile like a fool thinking about what that idiot man would think about a love song being written about him. Lovino turned around and finally noticed he was alone, taking this opportunity he turned back to his lyrics and sang some of it out loud.

 

"You fill me up…with your love~ oh I just overflow…when we touch~ can't get enough~ and I want you to know…" Lovino sang out with all his heart, his hands naturally coming up to his chest and resting over his heart.

 

Lovino closed his eyes and could imagine Antonio right behind him, his warmth against his back as his hands rested over his on his chest. Lovino knew he was being such a romantic and was so obsessed with Antonio that the hands on his felt so realistic. When Lovino opened his eyes and looked down at his hands he saw that he wasn't imagining it, there really was a pair of hands over his. Lovino turned his head thinking it was Antonio but was startled when a pair of shining bright green eyes stared into his eyes.

 

"M-Mr. Kirkland?" Lovino exclaimed.

 

"You have such a lovely voice Lovino, I couldn't help but draw near when I heard you singing those lyrics. I feel like you're some siren, everything about you calls to me Lovino, and I'm not sure if this spell of yours is something I can break so easily," Arthur whispered into Lovino's ear.

 

Lovino's face burned as well as his ears before he tried to get away from Arthur, "Please let go sir!"

 

Confusing Lovino even further Arthur spun him around and pinned Lovino's hands down on the table, trapping him between the table and himself. Arthur looked into Lovino's bewitching eyes that reflected so many emotions from confusion to fear. Arthur smirked and leaned in close to Lovino's face, knowing that Lovino wouldn't exactly refuse him since he was now one of the bosses and was actually respectful to him.

 

"I don't want to let you go Lovino I really want to do so much to you, but as a British gentleman I won't force anything against you. Of course I'm also not a patient man when I see things I want, so Lovino do tell me what kind of man do you like?" Arthur teased him as he stared intently at him.

 

"I don't like men I love women!" Lovino lied as he faked offence.

 

Arthur leaned into Lovino's ear and whispered, "I can see through your lies Lovino, so do tell me, have you already gotten a taste of that Spaniard who clings to you like some dog?"

 

Lovino gulped down the knot in his throat before lying again, "I don't know what you think about me sir but him and I are just coworkers. He's just an overly affectionate and clingy idiot…"

 

"That's good to know cause I mean I'd have to get rid of him if I found out two of my employees were sleeping together. That'd be a shame right?" Arthur smirked as he pulled away to look at the expression on Lovino's face.

 

Lovino hung his head, his bangs falling into his face as he tried to hide the glassy look in his eyes as he knew what Arthur was playing at. In other words Lovino was being warned that if he and Antonio admitted what was going on between them then Arthur would get rid of Antonio, one of the only obstacles in the way of this "gentleman". Lovino bit his lip harshly as he nodded his head to answer Arthur since he knew if he spoke his wavering voice would give away how shaken Lovino was at the moment.

 

Arthur smiled at his win before patting Lovino's head and chuckling, "Good boy, now don't keep me waiting for that song…and for you."

 

Lovino continued to look down at his feet as Arthur turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Once the door was shut behind Arthur, Lovino collapsed to his knees as everything hit him.

 

"Damn it…bastard, sniff sniff, just when I thought things were going to finally be ok…" Lovino softly cried as he let the tears fall from his eyes and land on his clenched fists.

 

 

**Please leave me a review about what you think, Also if you're curious as to what song Lovino is singing well I will reveal that at a later time! you can try and guess though which I would be really impressed if you figured it out! Interview time! oh yeah idk if anyone actually enjoys the interviews I make up but I'm still going to do it XD**

**  
**

Author: For today's interview I asked Lovino, Arthur, Natalia, and Alfred to join us! So guys, well mostly, how was it working with Natalia this time?

Arthur: Well for a moment there it was really believable that she was going to try and kill me with that rubber dagger of hers *laughs nervously*

Alfred: It was also pretty fun going hand to hand though I'm pretty sure she improvised on some of her lines and such...

Lovino: Natalia is really good at making you believe she really hates you even if right before the scene we were talking and bonding over a slice of pizza together

Natalia: *points at Arthur and says with straight face* Wasn't fake dagger *points at Alfred and says with glare* If you stopped eating hamburgers all the damn time then you wouldn't be a fat american *points at Lovino and tries to smile* i-it was good pizza

L: D-Don't force yourself to smile its scary!

Au: Don't worry Nat just keep working on that smile of yours! Now lets go and keep this interview short so no more chaos ensues! Bye everybody~!

Ar: *mumbles to self about how he'll never talk about her breasts again*

Al: *frowns and pokes own belly*

L & N: *shakes as he waves goodbye and avoids eye contact with Natalia*


	7. Seventh Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* There is sex in this chapter, you are warned, if you don't like it then skip it!
> 
> Lovino is still upset about Arthur and Antonio tries to help him even though he doesn't know what happened. Meanwhile Arthur and Alfred's past comes into light as old wounds surface

Lovino looked up into the night sky admiring the stars and how beautifully placed they were throughout it. The longer he looked though the stars seemed to move and form the bright and cheerful smile of a familiar Spaniard. Lovino rested his chin on the window sill as he tried to fight back the tears that wanted to come forward again. There was a bitter taste in his mouth as his stomach tossed and turned at the recollection of the earlier conversation with Arthur. Lovino was stuck between his feelings towards Antonio and this man who wanted Lovino for some reason. Lovino risked Antonio's job if he continued letting Antonio get close to him, but Lovino didn't want to push away the only thing he had come to love besides his brother.

 

"Lovi~! Close the window and come eat dinner with me!" Antonio called out happily as he beamed and brought seafood paella to the table.

 

Lovino remembered he had been dragged by Antonio back his place earlier after Antonio had found him on his knees crying. Yet even though Antonio had asked what was wrong Lovino couldn't bring himself to speak and tell him exactly what happened. Instead Lovino kept his mouth shut and quietly went over to the little wooden table and sat down. Antonio served Lovino a share of the paella and observed him for any sign that he might finally speak. Disappointingly Lovino scooped up a bit of the paella in his spoon and quietly ate it before putting the spoon down on the table.

 

"Is it not to your liking?" Antonio asked carefully as he looked with concern at Lovino.

 

Lovino shook his head, opening his mouth and hoping words would spill out and explain that it wasn't the food's fault. The bad taste in his mouth was all he could taste even if he wanted to try the food Antonio had made especially for him. When the words wouldn't come out Lovino tried to show it wasn't the food's fault and picked up the spoon again to force the food down his throat. Antonio squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he watched Lovino act so strangely.

 

"Why won't you say anything to me? Please say something even if it's you calling me an idiot or bastard…" Antonio trailed off as he looked at Lovino.

 

Lovino turned his golden eyes up at Antonio and felt a sharp pain in his chest upon seeing the look for worry and loneliness in Antonio's usual bright eyes. Lovino shot up out of his chair and reached across the table, grabbing Antonio and pulling him closer. Even if his voice was failing him Lovino knew that the next best thing was showing instead of telling. Antonio was thrown off by Lovino's bold move that it left him stiff as Lovino tried to kiss him. When Lovino pulled away Antonio just looked for some clue as to what Lovino was feeling right now because it was confusing Antonio to no end. Lovino stared back at Antonio hoping his eyes reflected the feelings he felt towards Antonio. I love you bastard so hurry up and smile again! Lovino thought to himself as his hands gripped Antonio's shirt tightly.

 

Antonio smiled sweetly at Lovino before chuckling, "You just kissed me normally I'm the one who always tries to steal a kiss from you. I like this aggressive side of you Lovi."

 

Then Antonio pulled away from Lovino and walked around the table, stopping to stand right in front of Lovino who had turned in his seat. Antonio cupped his face before leaning down and kissing Lovino. It was a long and strong kiss that kept Lovino from taking a breath as Antonio overpowered him. When Antonio pulled away finally Lovino gasped as his eyes fluttered from the wonderful and scary sensation of not being allowed to breathe.

 

Antonio smirked at Lovino's expression and leaned into his ear to whisper, "You should leave the attacking to me mi amor, and I think I have a better approach than you with the kissing."

 

When Lovino heard that he opened his mouth and panted, "S-Stupid Spaniard…"

 

Antonio's eyes softened hearing Lovino finally speak to him and so he responded back playfully, "I want to hear your voice more Lovi…especially that erotic voice of yours when I…"

 

Antonio trailed off as his hand ran down Lovino's chest. Lovino let out a soft whimper as he felt Antonio massage between his legs, teasing him. Lovino blushed before looking into Antonio's eyes and seeing the look of love and want in them. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and pulled him close before kissing down his neck. Antonio scooped Lovino up, carrying him in princess-style to the bedroom as Lovino kissed and licked Antonio's neck. Antonio laid Lovino down gently on the bed before pushing Lovino's shirt up and tracing lines up his slender stomach. Then they circled around Lovino's nipples, causing Lovino to gasp and arch his back towards the teasing fingers. Antonio licked his lips as he lowered his eyes at Lovino before bringing his mouth around one of his nipples and circling around it with his tongue. Lovino bit down on his lip as his hand gripped at the bed sheets and his toes clenched up. Antonio used one of his free hands to reach down to Lovino's pants, undoing the button and pulling them down his hips. Antonio's tongue made its way down the middle of his torso to between Lovino's legs.

 

"Ah, A-Antonio," Lovino moaned when he felt Antonio lick the tip of his member.

 

Antonio then engulfed Lovino in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and moving his head up and down as he sucked. Lovino panted and moaned as he gripped the sheets tighter and threw his head back. All the sounds Antonio was hearing turned him on further as his sucked Lovino off, making him appreciate hearing his voice. Antonio didn't understand what Lovino was hiding from him, but he was just glad that he was here with him. Lovino felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge and so he reached forward to grab Antonio's hair and pull him off before he came in his mouth.

 

"A-Antonio, I'm going….to come let go already!" Lovino gasped as he gripped Antonio's messy brown hair.

 

Antonio turned his green eyes up at him and refused to let go as his eyes seemed to tell him to go ahead with it. Lovino blushed as he mumbled and cursed at him for wanting him to come in his mouth, but it didn't last long as Lovino tensed up and released. Antonio felt the warm liquid in his mouth as he allowed Lovino to cum fully in his mouth. Then Antonio took his mouth off of Lovino who stared in disbelief down at Antonio between his legs.

 

"Why would you want that stuff in your mouth?" Lovino snapped at Antonio as he tried to sit up.

 

Antonio just smiled before bringing a couple of fingers to his mouth and putting them in his mouth. A mix of spit and semen ran down his fingers before Antonio brought them to Lovino's hole and slipped them in. Lovino jerked as the fingers slipped in without any warning.

 

"I would want anything that comes from you my Lovi, and it comes in handy when you want some lubrication," Antonio smiled at Lovi before moving his fingers in and out.

 

Lovino bit on his lip as he felt the fingers move in and out of him, trying to keep himself from showing how much he was actually enjoying this. Little did Lovino know that Antonio could see it all over his face that Lovino was enjoying every bit of it even if he tried to deny it otherwise. Antonio couldn't bear the growing member in his own pants and used the free hand not in Lovino at the moment to undo his pants and let his own member breathe. Lovino turned his golden gaze on Antonio's hard member and blushed at the thought that came to mind. The blush didn't go unnoticed as Antonio looked at Lovino with a quizzical expression.

 

"What is it Lovi?" Antonio asked as he momentarily stopped his fingers.

 

"I…saw you undo your pants and um…" Lovino trailed off before he blurted out, "I really want you inside me!"

 

Antonio was surprised and turned on by Lovino so he couldn't hold back as he pushed Lovino down and lifted his hips up. He then placed the tip of his member at the hole and pushed his aching member into Lovino. Lovino gasped as he felt Antonio penetrate and press into him. Antonio smiled down at Lovino who stared back somewhat embarrassed.

 

"W-What the fuck are you smiling at?" Lovino mumbled as he averted his gaze.

 

"Just smiling cause I was able to get all the way into the one I love," Antonio replied back with his characteristic smile.

 

"You're so strange…" Lovino trailed off as he tried to hide the happiness on his face by turning his head.

 

Antonio reached down and moved Lovino's head so that he was looking up at him as he ordered, "Don't look away, I want to look at your face and hear that voice of yours."

 

Lovino's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Antonio who exuded this manly aura. Just the sight of this naked man, his warm body shining from the sweat of the warm room, his dark hair falling into his face, and his green eyes peeking between the strands made Lovino's body even hotter as the blood rushed through his body. Lovino extended a hand up, brushing some of Antonio's hair from his face before pulling him into a kiss. As they kissed Antonio moved his hips, pounding into Lovino and muffling their moans with kisses. Yes, this was exactly what Lovino did not want to give up; a loving man who treated him like he really did love him. Lovino was so used to those men who sought him for sex, spouting lies about loving him while they treated him like an object instead of a person. Lovino was determined, no matter what Arthur said, to keep Antonio by his side for as long as possible because then he knew he'd be able to feel like a real person and not just someone's toy.

 

 

 

Arthur sipped his tea at the little round table on the balcony of his home, staring up into the sky. For some reason the stars shone even brighter in this place then back in England where Arthur lived. Arthur kind of liked being able to see a clear sky even if the night was warm and made him wish he wasn't drinking warm tea. Alfred watched Arthur from the doorway of the balcony before walking over and standing at his side where he felt the most at ease.

 

"Did you talk to him like you wanted?" Alfred asked.

 

"Yes, I gave him the warning about continuing his relationship with that Spaniard. I don't think Lovino will risk it which means I can move in and separate them. If Lovino has that stupid man clinging to him then it will make it hard for me to get the plan to work out," Arthur turned to look at Alfred as he explained.

 

"Are you saying that love can be his downfall?" Alfred asked as he tried to hide his frown.

 

"It's a hindrance. If those boys want to be anything big then they can't be held back by such silly trivial things. I won't allow talent to go to waste," Arthur replied matter-of-factly before taking another sip of his tea.

 

"I feel like you said the same thing to Matthew before-" Alfred started before he dodged the tea cup that was flung at him.

 

Alfred looked at Arthur who was red in the face as the anger was apparent in his shaking voice, "Don't you ever mention him again!"

 

Arthur gave Alfred an intense glare before storming off inside and leaving Alfred alone outside. Alfred ran a hand through his golden hair and looked up into the stars. Alfred hadn't meant to upset Arthur like that, but it was true. Matthew, Alfred's younger brother, had one of the sweetest voices one had ever heard before. Alfred was always calmed when Matthew would sing him something in his whispery voice as children. It wasn't a surprise when Arthur saw the potential in Matthew and brought the brothers to England to start a career in his business. Even though Alfred wasn't much of a singer he was strong and gladly became his brother's bodyguard. As his bodyguard Alfred watched Arthur and Matthew closely and saw the way Arthur looked so lovingly at Matthew. Alfred didn't find it strange as he figured anyone would love his little brother, but it wasn't till almost half a year ago that Alfred found out exactly how much Arthur loved Matthew.

 

Arthur slid down the back of the door of the bathroom as tears flowed out from his eyes. He hated how easily he would cry at times, but it was all Alfred's fault he was crying in the first place. He knew how much it hurt Arthur when Matthew quit his singing his career to run away with some British woman he had fallen in love with. Arthur had secretly loved Matthew since the moment he saw him, but his love wasn't returned as Matthew could only love women. Yet Arthur accepted it and was thankful he could at least work with him because of his singing career, but when he ran off that fateful night Arthur couldn't get himself to forgive him. Love seemed like a cruel mistress to Arthur, taunting him then taking things he loved from him in the blink of an eye.

 

"Matthew…why did you have to run off with that woman?" Arthur cried as he rubbed his eyes.

 

There was a soft knock at the bathroom door before Alfred's voice was heard, "Arthur are you crying again?"

 

"I'm not crying you git! It's all your fault anyways!" Arthur snapped through his sniffling.

 

Alfred rested his head against the bathroom door, closing his eyes as he imagined Arthur alone and crying on the bathroom floor. Even though Arthur was hurting so was Alfred. He understood what it was like to love someone who loved another person.

 

Alfred pounded on the door before speaking, "Open up Arthur! I want to hold you as you cry!"

 

"Go away Alfred!" Arthur snapped.

 

"You can think of me as Matthew if you like, it's not the first time anyways," Alfred suggested as he clenched up his fist.

 

A minute passed before the door opened and Arthur walked out and into Alfred's warm embrace. Alfred didn't care, he was glad him and his brother had such similar faces, because it meant he could hold the one he loves even if Arthur was seeing his brother instead of him. I'll always be here for you Arthur, I promised myself I wouldn't let you get ever again, I'll never leave your side Arthur so please don't leave me either Alfred thought to himself as he held Arthur closely to him.

 

**Hopefully this wasn't too confusing or boring for you and that you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review no matter how short or long you want to make it! Thanks a lot and I hope to see you guys again soon! (BTW this interview was written before when I was sick and i'm just going to leave it as is)**

**  
**

Author: Time for another sit down interview! *cough cough*

Lovino: You aren't going to die or transfer your germs to us will you? *eyes suspciously*

Antonio: Dying wouldn't be good cause then the story wouldn't be finished! I want to make lots of love to Lovi before the end! *says seriously before headbutted by Lovino*

Alfred: I have the perfect cure! Hamburger! *gives a McDonald burger*

Author: um...thanks?

Arthur: Stupid! She needs to drink lots of tea with honey for her throat! Like that grease ball would help her feel any better

Author: It's the thought that counts...I think...Are you done beating up Antonio for his earlier comment?

Lovino: There isn't enough hurt to help him learn his lesson *shakes head*

Arthur: I feel the same way about this idiot over here *points to Alfred*

Alfred: I don't have to learn any lesson silly Arthur! *laughs loudly*

Author: *shakes head while there is loud arguing as everyone tried to speak at once* I never even got to ask a question! *walks away coughing*


	8. Eighth Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and Feliciano share some brother time until Lovino decideds to go out shopping. When he comes across Arthur and Alfred, what will Lovino do when Arthur insists he comes over?

**Hopefully its not so boring and entertains you though this chapter is a bit more on the dark/sad side of things. Anyways please enjoy!**

**  
**

Lovino returned home the next morning after staying the night at Antonio's. He was feeling better after him and Antonio had spent the night making love and then cuddling till morning, though Lovino wouldn't openly admit it to Antonio that he greatly enjoyed cuddling. Growing up Lovino and Feliciano's mother was a very affectionate woman who would scoop them up and cuddle them together. It made Lovino love being cuddled which is why the brothers still slept in the same bed together even at their age. Lovino stopped and thought maybe he'd ask Feliciano if he wanted to invite their mother to the Chambre Rogue's opening night. Lovino had never wanted their mother to see what they did since he never knew what nights he would end up sleeping for a donation, but now there was no chance of Lovino having to seduce some perverted old man in front of his own mother.

 

"If she comes I want her to meet Antonio," Lovino smiled as he whispered to himself and headed up the stairs to their apartment.

 

Lovino unlocked the front the door and walked in, heading to the bedroom to check on his brother who should have still been asleep. Lovino wasn't surprised when he saw Feliciano fast asleep in their bed, his arms and legs wrapped around Lovino's pillow. He must have missed me if he's hugging my pillow like that Lovino thought to himself as he slipped out of his clothes till he was only wearing his boxers. Then he lifted the blanket up and slipped in next to his brother who stirred when he felt Lovino slip in next to him. Feliciano opened his eyes and blinked sleepily before turning over and seeing Lovino lying beside him.

 

"You're back, now I can hold the real thing," Feliciano wearily smiled before throwing his arm and leg over his brother.

 

"Did you miss me?" Lovino asked sweetly as he smoothed out some of Feliciano's bed head.

 

"Of course, I even had a dream about mom and you. We were all eating happily like the old days, but in the empty seat where dad would sit was Antonio. I think mom would like Antonio," Feliciano yawned as he closed his eyes as he talked.

 

"You know that I was thinking we should invite mom to see our opening show at the Chambre Rouge. I think it's about time she finally sees us doing what we love," Lovino suggested as he played with a stray piece of his brother's hair.

 

"I think she would like that," Feliciano lightly answered as he slipped back into peaceful sleep.

 

Lovino just smiled at his brother, poking his cheek and making Feliciano frown. Lovino only laid in Feliciano's arms for a little bit before slipping out of the bed and heading to the living room. Lovino couldn't sit still and wanted to clean up, but he usually was so clumsy that the place would end up in ruins. Lovino couldn't understand how he could dance so well while still being clumsy but not everything in this world made sense. Instead of cleaning Lovino took the opportunity to go shopping and restock their fridge so they could make a nice family dinner and invite their mother and Antonio as well. Lovino put his clothes and his shoes on before walking out of the apartment, heading to the market for fresh food.

 

"Francis needs to get us paid again, my wallet is feeling light again," Lovino commented as he checked his wallet as he walked.

 

After about an hour of picking out ingredients Lovino took the bags of groceries and walked down the stone streets back towards the apartment. He was humming a tune he used to sing a lot to his brother, a song about finding your true love and being so thankful for their existence. It was strange that now this song felt even more special to Lovino, now that it felt like he could sing this song to the love of his life.

 

"I want to see him again already…" Lovino sighed out loud.

 

"I bet I could take one guess on who that is," a familiar voice spoke up startling Lovino.

 

Lovino dropped one of his bags of groceries as he turned around to see Arthur and Alfred standing behind him. Lovino dropped to his knees as he tried to keep the vegetables and some fruit from rolling away. Alfred helped picked up some of the fallen groceries as Arthur just watched Lovino try to gain his composure and groceries. Once it was all collected Lovino straightened up and looked nervously into Arthur's eyes.

 

"W-What are you talking about Sir?" Lovino asked as he tried to smile and play it off.

 

"Don't underestimate me Lovino I know that the Spaniard took you away yesterday. Did you go back to his place or did you take him to yours?" Arthur asked with a raised brow.

 

"That's really none of your business s-sir…so what are you doing here?" Lovino answered before trying to divert the attention from himself to Arthur.

 

"Alfred and I were going on a walk around town I haven't done much sightseeing since I arrived. Are you heading home to Feliciano?" Arthur asked another question turning his attention to the bags.

 

Lovino held the bags tightly to his person before answering, "Feliciano is sleeping but I wanted to be useful and this is the easiest thing I can do without making a mess. Or so I thought before I went and dropped one bag."

 

"Sorry about that," Alfred spoke up, apologizing on behalf of them both.

 

Then an idea came to mind and Arthur smiled slyly as he suggested, "To make it up to you for startling you earlier I want you to come to my place and have some lunch with me."

 

"I should really go home and make sure nothing spoils," Lovino tried to object with an excuse.

 

"You can cool them at my place, don't worry about the groceries. Now come along, my place isn't that far from here," Arthur shot his excuse down before walking off.

 

Lovino looked baffled by this man's manners before looking over at Alfred who gave him this look that told him to play along. Lovino let out a sigh before following between Arthur and Alfred to Arthur's place. Once there Lovino was speechless by the size of the place and how nice the furniture was, but it lacked the love of a home. Alfred took Lovino's bags and Arthur escorted Lovino to the living room where he showed him a place to sit. Lovino was very stiff and quiet as he sat nervously in this unknown place belonging to the man who made it clear to him the other night that he wanted him.

 

"Don't worry Lovino, I won't do anything to you," Arthur reassured him as he undid his tie and threw off his suit jacket.

 

It occurred to Lovino that Arthur was always dressed up nicely in British suits since the first day. Even if the warm weather made the normal man sweat, it seemed like this man was quite immune. Or so Lovino thought before he saw Arthur undo his buttons quickly and let some cool air onto his sweating skin. His green eyes looking far off and the sweat dripping down his body somehow reminded Lovino of Antonio. Though Arthur's skin was milkier colored and flawless looking compared to Antonio's sun kissed skin. It was like comparing the light of day to the night, the only thing mildly similar were their green eyes. Yet when Lovino looked into Antonio's eyes he saw warmth and when he looked into Arthur's eyes he saw coolness in them.

 

"If you continue to look at me like that I'll start to believe you want me," Arthur chuckled lightly as he ran a hand threw his hair and messed with it more.

 

"It's not like that!" Lovino objected quickly as he shook his head vigorously.

 

"I can always wish can't I?" Arthur jokingly added before going over towards Lovino.

 

Lovino wasn't sure what it was but just seeing Arthur come towards him looking like that made his heart race uncontrollably. Lovino scooted over to allow Arthur plenty of space between them on the long couch. Arthur noticed Lovino was on alert around him, not that he blamed him, but it was a bit irritating to him.

 

"How about a drink before lunch? You seem a bit tense," Arthur suggested as nicely as he could.

 

"Sure," Lovino hesitantly accepted to not be rude to Arthur's hospitality.

 

Arthur snapped his fingers and Alfred appeared with glasses, handing them each one before pouring them some kind of wine Lovino hadn't recognized. Lovino nodded his head in thanks before sipping the dark liquid and wondering what year it was. Arthur just smiled as he looked over at Lovino feeling familiarity as he remembered the first time he let Matthew try this. Lovino was startled when he felt Arthur reach over and gently sweep some of the hair falling into his face. The two of them froze when they realized what had happened and they stared silently and awkwardly at each other. Arthur moved in closer before they were interrupted by Alfred calling out to them that lunch was ready. Arthur pulled back from Lovino disappointedly as the moment was ruined though Lovino was glad to have been saved by Alfred's interjection.

 

What's wrong with me? Lovino thought to himself angrily as he rushed to sit at the table. He couldn't believe he had frozen up and allowed Arthur to even get close to him like he did just a moment ago. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Lovino wasn't going to drink anymore during lunch for fear of doing something stupid with Arthur. The lunch was quiet as some of the awkward air was still lingering around them. Alfred stood by Arthur's chair looking between the two of them and wondering what had happened between them while he was away setting up for lunch. As lunch dwindled down Arthur finally thought of something to say.

 

"I insist you stay for an hour to digest your food, I won't send you out with your groceries in such a warm afternoon with fresh food in your stomach," Arthur spoke up as he finished his meal and placed the fork down on the table.

 

"An hour at most, I hate to intrude," Lovino mumbled as he finished his food.

 

Alfred collected their dishes while Arthur took Lovino back to the living room to relax on the couch. This time Arthur wouldn't allow silence to go on between them as he started to think of questions. It surprised Arthur though when Lovino started asking first.

 

"So what made you want to leave England in search of the Chambre Rogue?" Lovino asked curiously.

 

"It's a long story, but let me try and explain myself as briefly as I can. I've always had a liking for music and my family has always been well off so I invested money into the thing I loved, music. I always had an ear out for the next big singer and one day I thought I had found the one. Well it didn't work out so well when he ended up falling in love with a woman and running off with her. After him I was desperate to find someone else and that's when I heard from a friend who recently visited about the Chambre Rogue. He boasted about seeing some great acts that surpassed anything he heard before and it was from him that I heard of you and your brother," Arthur explained before pausing to take a sip of his wine.

 

"What did you hear about us?" Lovino asked again out of curiosity.

 

"He went on and on about how well you two sang and how captivating you two were, but especially you Lovino. He called you the real star with an aura that commanded everyone to look at you even when you weren't singing. I actually came to see a show in secret once before and it was so entertaining that I hurried back to England just to get ready to come back here," Arthur explained before he scooted closer to Lovino and reached out to him, "From that first time I saw you I knew you were the one my friend was talking about. I can't tear myself away from you Lovino."

 

Lovino's eyes went wide when he felt Arthur gently caress his cheek before running one of his slender fingers across Lovino's lower lip. Lovino scooted back, but it was no use as Arthur came forward and quickly. Lovino really wished this was a nightmare he was in as he looked up into Arthur's cool green eyes as they stared down at him, his wrists pinned down to the couch.

 

"Don't do this! You said yourself that you're a gentleman!" Lovino finally snapped at Arthur in hopes of stopping him from making a mistake.

 

Arthur leaned down and Lovino turned in head in hopes of avoiding the kiss he thought was coming his way. Arthur just chuckled before putting his lips to Lovino's ear.

 

"I'll be gentle with you if you'd like," Arthur teased him before licking Lovino's ear.

 

Lovino was shocked as he tried to fight Arthur off of him, his eyes wide in terror at the thought of what Arthur might do to him. _Antonio come and save me bastard!_ Lovino thought to himself frantically as tears uncontrollably filled his eyes.

 

"Don't cry Lovino, I'm not into rape, but I just want to tell you something. I'll give you one week and in that one week I want you to give yourself to me completely. You'll give up on that guitar player and you'll be by my side instead of his. I want you to come over every night to my place or I'll send Alfred out to get rid of the problem keeping you away from me. How does that sound Lovino? Think you can do that?" Arthur asked in a threatening tone.

 

Lovino nodded his head as he couldn't bring his voice out as he was too afraid of what Arthur might say next. Arthur looked smugly down at Lovino as he figured this one was going to be so much easier to control than Matthew was. Arthur lowered his eyes at Lovino when Lovino purposely averted his gaze as he was unable to look at Arthur anymore. _Show me those beautiful warm eyes again even if they have daggers in them towards me!_ Arthur thought to himself before he grabbed Lovino's face and forced him to look up. Lovino was stiff beneath Arthur as Arthur leaned down and stole a kiss from Lovino. Lovino's immediate reaction caused him to push Arthur away and slap him hard on the cheek.

 

"D-Don't just do as you please…" Lovino hissed at him as he saw Arthur bring his hand to the reddening spot on his face.

 

Arthur started to laugh loudly which freaked Lovino out as he thought maybe Arthur had lost his mind. Then in a quick flash Arthur grabbed Lovino's shirt and pulled him up roughly.

 

"I can say the same to you," Arthur darkly responded before pushing Lovino back down on the couch.

 

Lovino was surprised when Arthur actually got off him and walked away out of the room, leaving him alone. He wasn't sure what to do until Alfred showed up with a look of displeasure on his face.

 

"I think it's best if you leave now Lovino…please, please forgive him, he's just not himself today," Alfred apologized.

 

"I guess the heat and wine is making him act strangely," Lovino tried to respond normally though it was obvious in his voice that he was still shaken.

 

Alfred helped Lovino out before rushing to Arthur's room where he found Arthur sprawled out on the bed. Arthur had his arm over his eyes but when he heard Alfred burst in he peeked out from under his arm to look at Alfred.

 

"What was that about?" Alfred yelled as he lost it finally.

 

"I'm tired of waiting but at the same time I want to play with him. He's a beautiful songbird just outside my bedroom window. I want to capture him and lock him away so only I can have him," Arthur rambled tiredly.

 

"Do you have heatstroke or something? You can't just do that to people!" Alfred snapped as he went over to Arthur's side.

 

"I already had one bird and I let it get away. This time I'll clip his wings so he can't fly away from me ever again," Arthur went on with bitterness in his voice.

 

In the next moment Arthur's arm was pulled from his face as both arms were pinned to the bed. Alfred loomed over him as he looked down at him sternly to which Arthur just smirked as seeing Alfred's pissed face amused him.

 

"What are you going to do? I know you would do anything for me because you love me don't you?" Arthur said mockingly.

 

"Why…why won't you just let him go already? If you know how I feel then why don't you just love me back?" Alfred yelled as he gripped Arthur tighter.

 

Arthur closed his eyes and felt a few of Alfred's tears fall onto his face. Arthur wondered himself why he couldn't forget Matthew and why he was acting this way. It had to be the heat or maybe could it be…jealously? To stop himself from thinking too much about it Arthur opened his eyes and looked seductively up at Alfred.

 

"I'm hot Alfred, help me take off my clothes and I'll let you love me for the night," Arthur whispered before awaiting Alfred's expected kiss.

 

Alfred leaned down and roughly kissed Arthur's lips, his hand gently running over the slap mark left by Lovino. Even though Arthur wanted to lock Lovino away, it was Alfred who wanted to lock Arthur away. He wanted to take this wounded bird and lock him away till he was healed, but Alfred knew he'd end up like Arthur since he wouldn't want to let him go either. For now though Alfred would take what Arthur gave him even if it was a simple night of sex with only love coming from Alfred.

 

 

**Please leave me a review if you like what you're reading so far! Sorry for any mistakes you may find grammatically, I can't catch everything sadly. Look forward to a new chapter soon!**

**  
**

Author: So for today's interview I have Lovino and Feliciano! Welcome my cute Italian brothers!

Lovino: What were you on when you wrote this? Do you like to make me suffer?

Author: I didn't even ask a question yet and you're asking me questions now...

Feliciano: Lovino don't be rude! At least we got ourselves a little cuddle time together, I enjoyed throwing my legs and arms around you...naked...

L: WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON WHEN YOU'RE FAKE SLEEPING? STUPIDO FRATELLO!

F: Eh~! But you know it's ok to sleep naked together cause we're brothers~!

A: I...I...YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE PLEASE SLEEP TOGETHER AND LET ME WATCH!

L: D-Did we just stumble onto something dark in the Author? Run Feliciano before she writes us another sleeping together scene! *runs off with Feliciano*

A: You can run but you can't hide forever! Ahem...that's the end I guess? See ya next week! *waves*


	9. Ninth Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Lovino and its bothering Antonio and Feliciano. And how will the first night Lovino stays with Arthur go?

**Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Antonio was walking to the Chambre Rogue to visit Francis before the show rehearsals that night. He whistled happily to himself as the leftover feeling of bliss of making love to Lovino the previous night was still in effect. It felt like a good day, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, and the Italians were as flirty as ever on the streets. Of course Antonio just smiled at the women who called out to him, waving politely at them as he thought to himself about how he was already taken. Lovino's flushed face from the other night appeared in Antonio's mind and a goofy smile creeped across his face as he turned the corner and came to the street where Chambre Rogue was settled. As he got closer Antonio noticed Arthur standing outside looking the building over with Alfred not far from him. Even though Antonio didn't quite trust this man he put on a friendly smile as he approached them.

 

"Good day! You're here early too I see," Antonio greeted them.

 

Arthur turned his attention to Antonio, his gaze as cold as ever as he smirked at Antonio and answered, "I'm suprised to see you here so early. Do you have some business to attend to or is there no one special who can entertain you right now?"

 

Antonio just brushed it off as he wasn't quite sure what Arthur was trying to get at and responded jokingly, "I think I might have worn my special person out from an earlier rendezvous."

 

Arthur just lowered his eyes at Antonio who didn't take notice of the malice in them. Alfred could see it right away and intervened before Arthur could do or say anything he'd regret.

 

"I believe Francis is inside you should see what he's up to!" Alfred suggested.

 

"Ah, you're right. I did come to see Francis of course. Thanks for reminding Alfred, see you two later then," Antonio excused himself before heading into Chambre Rogue.

 

Arthur turned his attention back to the building, muttering under his breath once Antonio was safely out of earshot and inside. Meanwhile Antonio strode over to Francis' office, letting himself in without a knock. Francis was busy at his desk reading over some documents, glancing up to see Antonio walk in. His long silky blonde hair was pulled back tightly to keep it out of his focused aqua eyes and he was dressed comfortably today. Francis smiled and turned his attention to his friend, relaxing back in his chair instead of slouching over the desk.

 

"Come to visit me mon ami? Have you given up on little Lovi and decided to declare your love to me!" Francis joked in a dramatic voice before standing up and opening his arms wide, "Come into my arms now!"

 

"You've always been quite the joker Franny, you know if that Arthur guy came in and heard you talking like that he might scold me. He already warned us about us keeping relationships out of the work place, but you're going to get me in trouble," Antonio chuckled as he went over and leaned against the edge of the desk.

 

Francis put his arms down and smirked as he replied, "I'm trying to cover your sweet ass so he doesn't find out about you and my little star. You should be grateful mon ami."

 

Antonio's eyes went wide before he asked, "Is it that obvious we're going out?"

 

"Well considering how Lovino looks at you and the way you look at him, I'm sure there isn't anyone who couldn't tell. Besides, Lovino only lets you and Feliciano touch him, he still gets pissed at me when I am touching him in a friendly manner," Francis pouted slightly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

 

"Well if its you it can't be helped, you do have a case of wandering hands," Antonio joked.

 

Francis raised an eyebrow at his friend as he smirked and retorted, "You must also suffer from it whenever Lovino is around."

 

"Maybe its contagious!" Antonio burst out laughing before pushing off the desk and heading towards the door, "I'll leave you to your work now, see you later!"

 

Francis watched as his friend left his office before the smile disappeared from his face. He let out a small sigh before sitting down into his chair, interlocking his fingers, and propping his feet up on his desk. His eyes looked up at the ceiling as he thought to himself  _Lord help those two I know they'll need it_. After his little prayer Francis put his attention back on the documents on his desk though he wished he could be out having fun like Antonio.

 

Antonio had walked out into the ballroom area, looking around at what had already been done to the building. The stage was bigger and more extravengent looking like as though they could hold plays there. Before it seemed like the Chambre Rogue was smaller and more homier, but now this place was becoming something so big even Antonio was beginning to feel intimidated by the place. Antonio walked towards the finished stage as some workers messed with the lighting, flashing a spotlight in the center. Antonio smiled as he imagined Lovino in that spot, singing his heart out, singing the song he and Antonio were making together. Now Antonio's heart ached as it longed to see Lovino again even if it hadn't been long since they last met. As if his prayers had been heard Antonio heard the doors of Chambre Rogue open and the sound of two Italian boys echoed. Antonio turned to see Feliciano and then Lovino walking behind him as Feliciano talked.

 

"You know if you're going to be gone every night up till the opening I'm going to feel lonely. You shouldn't keep surprises from me," Feliciano complained before noticing Antonio.

 

Feliciano waved at Antonio before running over to Antonio, leaving Lovino standing there alone. Lovino couldn't move his feet when he saw Antonio there smiling at him like usual. Arthur's words circled over and over again in his head, making his fists naturally clench up as he tried to supress his anger and put on a normal face for Antonio. Lovino picked one heavy foot after another as he forced himself to walk over to his brother and Antonio.

 

"I was wondering why you were just standing there Lovi," Feliciano commented before turning from his brother to Antonio and asking, "Do you know what my brother has planned?"

 

Antonio tilted his head in confusion before shaking his head and answering, "I had no idea he was planning a surprise."

 

Lovino cast his eyes down at his feet as he couldn't bring himself to look into Antonio's eyes. He didn't like to lie to those he cared about, but at the same time he wanted to protect those dearest to him. After swallowing the lump in his throat Lovino finally forced out a false explanation.

 

"I won't be coming home at night because I'm planing something special for everyone. This also means I can't sleep over at your place either...sorry Antonio," Lovino couldn't help but add the apology to the end.

 

It may have looked like he was apologizing for not being able to meet with Antonio, but Lovino was truly sorry for his lie. He was sorry for what he was going to be keeping from his lover and from his brother, but he knew he had no choice. He accepted that it was better to just do as Arthur says for now though it was killing him on the inside. Antonio felt like something was a bit off with Lovino and reached out to touch him, his fingers brushing some of Lovino's hair from his face. Lovino shot his head up and pulled back with a look of fright on his face. Feliciano and Antonio saw this look on Lovino's face and instantly knew something was off. Before either of them could say anything Lovino forced himself to smile as he looked at Antonio.

 

"You surprised me there, I think I'll go and work on that song again, excuse me," Lovino fumbled over his words before taking off quickly to the new dressing room built for him and Feliciano.

 

"Wait Lovino! Don't you need me to play the song for you?" Antonio called out to Lovino as he tried to reach out and stop Lovino.

 

Lovino pulled away from Antonio again as he turned to answer, "I remember what it sounds like so no need!"

 

Antonio felt rejected as he watched Lovino hurry off like as though he was trying to escape. Antonio looked down at the hand that was so close to touching him and yet felt like it wasn't close at all. Maybe it was just overthinking it, but it felt almost as if Lovino was slowly creating a distance between himself and everyone else. Feliciano observed quietly, a frown on his face as he noticed the hurt on Antonio's face. Feliciano knew his brother better than anyone, but somehow he couldn't tell what his brother was thinking. All he knew was that he'd have to trust his brother for now and pray that everything would return to normal soon.

 

Antonio had spent his time practicing his songs for the opening day, having Feliciano accompany him on some of their planned songs. It was only the two of them sitting alone on the stage as Lovino never reappeared from the dressing room. Once it started to get later and later and more of the other performers showed up to rehearse Antonio decided to give up on his practice and head home. He packed his guitar up with a solemn look on his face. Feliciano wanted to say something, but he knew nothing he said would really cheer him up only Lovino could make him feel any better.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow then Feli," Antonio mumbled before placing the guitar over onto his back.

 

Feliciano was going to say something, but noticed that Antonio's gaze shot to something behind him. Feliciano turned around to see Lovino walking their way with a slight hesitance in his steps.

 

"Are you going home?" Lovino asked when he approached them.

 

"Yes I'm not really needed around here anymore so I figured I'd go home," Antonio answered with a wry smile.

 

"...be careful on your way home..." Lovino mumbled to Antonio as his eyes never rested on him.

 

Antonio felt like Lovino was being reluctant around him though he wasn't quite sure why. He wished Lovino would tell him what was on his mind, but he also knew Lovino wouldn't say it so quickly. Antonio knew patience is what he needed with Lovino though it was hard holding back from pulling him into a embrace and not letting go till he knew what was with Lovino.

 

"Can you also do me a favor? Please walk Feliciano home, I don't want him walking home this late alone," Lovino asked seriously.

 

"No problem," Antonio answered as he smiled finally at Lovino.

 

"Lovino!" Arthur called out.

 

The trio turned to see Arthur and Alfred waiting by the entrance. Antonio looked back at Lovino wondering why Arthur was calling to him, but Lovino didn't explain himself and silently walked over to Arthur. Antonio felt the gripping pain of jealousy and worry in his chest as he wanted to stop Lovino from going over to Arthur's side. Instead Antonio gritted his teeth as he watched Arthur lean over into Lovino's ear and whisper something.

 

"Glad to see you're doing what I say, now lets go home," Arthur whispered into his ear, glancing over briefly at Antonio to see his reaction.

 

Lovino just bit his lip and nodded his head before looking back at Antonio and his brother. Feliciano was lightly touching Antonio's arm with his usual sweet smile on his face, distracting Antonio from his feelings towards seeing Lovino by Arthur's side. Lovino felt the need to run over into Antonio's arms and keep him to himself, but it wasn't going to happen. For now he knew he'd have to trust his brother with Antonio while he kept Arthur pleased and distracted. Arthur placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder before leading him out into the night.

 

Alfred opened the door, letting Arthur and then Lovino walk in before shutting the door and locking it. Lovino flinched hearing it lock as the thought of no escape for the night began to really sink in. Lovino had brought a small bag with a change of clothes for the night and next day along with some other essentials. Lovino watched Arthur closely as he removed his jacket and shoes, handing them over to Alfred who disappeared to put them away. Arthur loosened his tie and looked over his shoulder at Lovino who just stood still at the entrance.

 

"Don't just stand there. I'm giving you the choice for our first night to either sleep in the extra bedroom or in mine with me. Go make your choice," Arthur instructed him before going to sit on the couch.

 

Lovino said nothing before slipping off his shoes and heading towards the bedrooms. He passed by Alfred who pointed in the direction of the spare bedroom. Lovino looked at him with thankful eyes as he realized that maybe Alfred was on his side instead of Arthur's. Lovino walked off to the spare bedroom to put his bag away as Alfred walked out into the living room to Arthur.

 

"Alfred...what room is he going to?" Arthur asked.

 

"The spare bedroom," Alfred answered.

 

Arthur let out a sigh before getting up and heading to the balcony. Arthur knew Lovino wouldn't sleep in his room right away, but somehow it still bothered him. Striding over to the railing, Arthur leaned on it as he looked out into the city. Many thoughts ran through his head as he tried to think of a plan to get Lovino to like him more. Out of frustration Arthur ruffled his hair roughly before turning around to face Alfred who stood by the open balcony doors.

 

"Bring me my violin will you?" Arthur asked.

 

Alfred nodded his head before heading inside to retrieve the violin Arthur brought with him always. Since the day Alfred met him Arthur had always treasured and kept the violin close to him. Whenever he had a chance especially when he was stressed about things he would pick the violin up and start to play out his feelings. Whatever those feelings were somehow the notes he played were always beautiful and filled with emotion, something Arthur and his brother Matthew had admired when they were around him.

 

As Alfred was returning from fetching the violin Lovino was walking out into the living room. Lovino took a seat on the couch and watched as Alfred went out onto the balcony and handed over the case to Arthur. Lovino was slightly curious as he heard Arthur thank Alfred through the open balcony doors. Alfred stood back as Arthur placed the case on the ground, opening it up, and taking out the sleek dark wood violin. Lovino was surprised to see the gentle look on Arthur's face as he took the bow out, tightened it, and stood up. Placing the bow swiftly on the strings, he dragged the bow across each one as he checked the tuning. The sound of the strings was crisp and vibrant as it echoed across the night sky. Then Arthur began to seriously play, moving his body along with the violin as he moved the bow smoothly and his fingers moved with grace. Lovino couldnt help but close his eyes as he listened to the relaxing sound of the violin.

 

Feeling the words in his throat Lovino couldn't help, but sing out along with the music, "Ohh, if the kind of love that you bring that comes with no demands and no strings...if in your eyes I see for sure that you're the one i'm waiting for, I'll give my heart, my soul, my everything~ If I have to let go of my dreams, become someone I never, never though I'd be if that's love than I want no part~"

 

Alfred could hear Lovino singing inside along with Arthur's music and thought the two sounded very good together. It made Alfred slightly jealous that Lovino could sing so well and keep Arthur's attention on him. How Alfred wished he had the confidence to sing along with Arthur's violin, but for now he couldn't bring himself to speak while Arthur and Lovino lost themselves in their music.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hopefully enjoyed my chapter. Till next time!**

**  
**

**Author** : Its been awhile since we've had an interview, today we have Lovino, Antonio, and Arthur. So how was it having a long break?

 

**Antonio** : I was afraid this was going to be dropped and I wouldn't have gotten another chance to make love to Lovino!

 

**Lovino** : Are you an idiot? *smacks Antonio* I on the other hand found the break nice, i had a break away from all that drama!

 

**Arthur** : I missed being able to tease Lovino

 

**Ant** : Oh really? Stay away from my Lovino bushy brows...

 

**Art** : Hm? Did you say something you idiotic Spaniard?

 

**Lov** : ENOUGH YOU TWO! * separates Arthur and Antonio who are glaring daggers at each other*

 

**Aut:**  Well before anyone kills each other lets end this interview, bye bye~!


	10. Tenth Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and Antonio are reaching their breaking point as Arthur's plan wedges them farther and farther apart

**So I'm really happy I was able to write this chapter in one day! Once I started I was unable to stop. It gets pretty emotional towards the end, I couldn't help but tear up when I wrote it. So please enjoy and leave me a review please! Thanks for reading!**

**Nothing belongs to me!**

 

**  
**

Feliciano couldn't stand whatever was going on with his brother. It had already been four days since the first night he didn't come home and it was obvious that Lovino was avoiding Antonio. Whenever Lovino would show up at home the next morning he would pack his bag with more clothes and walk Feliciano to Chambre Rogue for rehearsals but as soon as Lovino spotted Antonio he would disappear somewhere. He was able to get his brother to stick around to practice their duet once, but never once did Lovino look Antonio's way. It made Feliciano's own heart hurt seeing Antonio quietly suffer Lovino's cold treatment. It was only a couple more nights till the opening of the Chambre Rogue and it was obvious to everyone that one of its stars wasn't shining as brightly as it used to.

 

Natalia was watching the brothers practice with Antonio, but she could see and hear the struggle in Lovino as he sang. Her blue eyes glared in Arthur's direction as he stood around looking things over though she knew he was only trying to keep himself near Lovino. Then her eyes naturally went over to the stupid American whom she held a grudge against since their last scuffle. Alfred could feel cold eyes directed towards him and turned around meeting eyes with Natalia. He was taken back by her gaze as he wondered why she was looking at him, but her eyes smoothly looked away as her attention went back to the Vargas brothers. Out of curiousity and wanting to mess with her, Alfred made his way over to Natalia. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her body leaning back against one of the new stone pillars, some of her long blonde hair falling in front of her shoulders. 

 

"What's with you? Are you looking my way cause you're curious about me?" Alfred teased her with a big smile on his face.

 

Natalia sent a sharp glare his way before hissing, "I have absolutely NO interest in your fat American ass."

 

To further tease her Alfred responded lightly, "Oh so you looked at my ass?"

 

Natalia straightened up quickly as her eyes went big and she snapped, "I was not looking at your ass! You're so vulgar just as I heard from my brother, no good American."

 

"You're brother told you Americans are vulgar?" Alfred asked with curiousity in his voice.

 

"Yes! Big brother warned me to stay away from American men, they're no good. Of course brother warned me all foreign men are beasts in sheeps clothing. I trust none of the foreign men here...minus Lovino and Feliciano..." Natalia trailed off as her passionate voice about her brother grew into shyness about Lovino and Feliciano.

 

"What's different about Lovino and Feliciano?" Alfred asked.

 

"Even if they are flirtacious Italians, they are also kind and don't flirt with me. Most men usually get scared of me when I let them know I'm not one they can flirt with so easily, but those two never show me any fear. Lovino scolds me and we butt heads while Feliciano always smiles sweetly at me and stops our fighting. They're good guys," Natalia explained as she looked over at the brothers with a soft gaze.

 

Alfred was speechless seeing this side of her, a side of gentleness and concern towards someone else. He had to admit, even though the different people working there came from all over the world, they treated each other as if they were one big family. Alfred was a bit envious of their relationships since he no longer got to see Matthew because of Arthur.

 

"You must really like them huh? Guess I'm no match against them," Alfred joked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

 

Natalia blushed slightly as she glanced Alfred's way and mumbled, "You're a pretty good match against me, you did pin me down last time."

 

Alfred began to chuckle as he remembered their last fight and how fun it was to go hand to hand with someone. Natalia frowned at his laughing as she wasn't quite sure what he was laughing at. Then she changed her attitude as she put on a scarily serious tone and aura, walking towards. Alfred stopped laughing when she stopped right in front of him, her bangs hiding her eyes behind them. Her hand shot up grabbing his shirt and pulling him down so that they were inches from each other, her eyes cold as ice as she looked into his.

 

"But know that if you or your master continue to make Lovino suffer then there will be hell to pay because no one messes with those close to me," Natalia warned him as their eyes stayed locked.

 

Arthur looked around not seeing Alfred near by and wondered where he had wandered off to. Then his eyes looked past Lovino and saw Alfred bent down with the smaller chested Russian girl in front of him. From where he was standing it looked like as though the two were kissing, but surely it wasn't true. For as long as Arthur has known Alfred the guy had never been one to go around kissing girls especially since he supposedly had feelings for Arthur. Even though he kept telling himself it wasn't what it looked like Arthur couldnt help but feel a sharp pain in his chest, something he hadn't felt since Matthew. 

 

"A-Alfred!" Arthur called out as he tried to keep himself unfazed.

 

"Your master is calling you, you should return to his side like a good dog. Don't forget my warning...Alfred," Natalia pushed Alfred away before walking away to go find her sister.

 

Alfred was stunned for a moment there as he watched her walk away. Finally he turned around, taking one look back towards her, before heading back over to Arthur's side. Arthur looked a bit displeased and Alfred figured it was because he had wavered a bit before coming back to his side. It was a bit surprising himself that he didn't return immediately to Arthur, but maybe that was because somehow he couldn't help but be mesmerized by Natalia. Alfred apologized to Arthur and Arthur silently acknowledged it before turning his focus back to Lovino.

 

Lovino glanced over to see Arthur looking his way with an irritated look on his face. Seeing that face Lovino went off key and stopped singing, apologizing softly for his mistake. Feliciano looked concerned at his brother since it wasn't normal for him to sing off key so badly before unless he was really stressed over something. Finally he had enough and stood up quickly surprising both Lovino and Antonio.

"I know you have something to do at night, but at least have dinner with me for tonight!" Feliciano demanded as he stopped smiling sweetly.

 

"I...I don't know Feli..." Lovino hesitated before glancing back over at Arthur.

 

Arthur let out a sigh before walking their way, walking right up behind Lovino. He leaned over, brushing some of Lovino's hair from his ear before whispering into his ear.

 

"You can have dinner with your brother tonight, but afterwards come to my place, you won't get out it so easily," Arthur told him before pulling away and walking off motioning for Alfred to follow.

 

"Yeah I guess I can go and have dinner with you," Lovino agreed finally as he watched Arthur leave.

 

"Good, Antonio come over too I know you're free anyways," Feliciano commanded Antonio.

 

Antonio was a bit surprised seeing this in charge Feliciano for once. Though he appreciated it since this meant he had a chance to talk to Lovino tonight at their place. The three of them finally decided to end their rehearsel and head home for dinner. Slinging the guitar over his shoulder Antonio followed the brothers, smiling as he watched Feliciano hang onto his brother like he used to and a small smile appear finally on Lovino's sweet face. Antonio let Feliciano have his time with his brother and walked silently behind them as they walked to the apartment. Lovino occasionally glanced back at Antonio, but then would put his attention back on his brother though it made Antonio slightly happy at whatever glances came his way.

 

Once they arrived back at the apartment Lovino put his bag down on the ground and looked around like as though he expected the place to have changed. Feliciano noticed his strange behavior and went over grabbing his brother by the shoulders and pushing him towards the kitchen.

 

"W-What are you doing!" Lovino demanded to know. 

 

"You're helping me cook tonight since you haven't been around to sleep with me!" Feliciano explained with a slight chuckle.

 

Antonio took it easy, putting his guitar down by Lovino's bag before heading over to sit on the loveseat. He ran his hand across the empty seat next to his as he remembered the last time he sat there he had made love to Lovino for the first time. He had been so nervous though he had tried to hide it so well that night by being smooth and loving Lovino with all his heart. From the moment he met him he knew he couldn't leave Lovino alone. It wasn't obvious then but Antonio knew now that he was meant to love Lovino and show Lovino all the love he deserved but never got for so long. He was going to protect that heart of Lovino's so it would never be hurt or soiled again by the lust and greed of others. It was going to be his mission to never hurt that heart of the one he loved so much and so dearly.

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lovino stood around, occasionally fetching a spice or ingrediant for whatever Feliciano was preparing. As he stood there silently Lovino's mind wandered as he wondered why Arthur let him come have dinner with his brother so easily. As he pondered over the reasons Feliciano took a spoonful of the sauce and placed it in front of his brother. Lovino smelt the delicious aroma and broke from his thoughts to open his mouth allowing Feliciano to spoon feed him the sauce. Lovino licked his lips and smiled in satisfaction at the familiar tasty tomato sauce. If he remembered correctly it was the same sauce they made the first night they invited Antonio over to their place. The first night Lovino wanted another man for once and the first time he had such a pleasureable night with another man.

 

"By your look I'd say its done. Tell Antonio to wash up and I'll start serving everybody," Feliciano instructed him before he started pulling out plates.

 

Lovino nodded his head and walked out to the living to see Antonio sitting on the couch, his head tilted back with his eyes closed. Lovino couldn't help but smile seeing him like that and walked over to wake him up. When he got closer Lovino paused to really admire Antonio's face, the face resembling his pleased face after they had made love the whole night. It seemed like forever since Lovino looked at that face and somehow he couldn't resist reaching out. His fingers brushed against his warm tan cheek up to his forehead where he swept some of his messy dark hair from his face. Suddenly a pair of shining malachite eyes were on Lovino watching him as he froze from being caught in the act. Lovino was going to retract and deny it all but Antonio was quick in grabbing Lovino's wrist and pulling Lovino onto his lap. Lovino blushed profusely as he struggled to push Antonio away and get out of his lap. 

 

Antonio smothered Lovino in a hug causing Lovino to snap, "Let me go idiot!"

 

"No...let me just hold you for a little bit. I've missed touching you, haven't you missed my touch too?" Antonio murmured closely as he rest his head against Lovino's shoulder.

 

Lovino quit struggling for a moment as he cast his eyes down knowing it was all his fault that he hadn't been able to hug him or touch him for days now. They quietly sat there for a couple minutes before Lovino figured it was about time they washed up for dinner.

 

"We need to wash up dinner is ready," Lovino mumbled before attempting to get up.

 

Antonio let Lovino get up, but kept his grip on his wrist, not letting Lovino walk away as he got up from the couch. Lovino waited as he stood up before going to walk to the bathroom to wash up, but felt Antonio grip him tightly and keep him from walking away. Lovino looked back ready to scold him for keeping him from washing up but fell silent when he noticed something off.

 

"Something wrong?" Lovino asked.

 

"...tell me Lovino...have you been going to Arthur's place for the past few nights?" Antonio questioned him as he stared down at the ground, his bangs falling and covering his eyes.

 

Lovino knew he couldn't lie to Antonio or keep it hidden any longer and finally admitted, "Yes, I've been staying the past several night at Arthur's place..."

 

Antonio fell silent for a moment before speaking up again, "Why? Why are you there when I told you to be careful of him?! Why must you do this!"

 

Antonio finally looked up with hurtful eyes focused on Lovino as he waited for his answer. Lovino was shocked to see this side of Antonio, anger, jealousy, confusion, and hurt apparent on him. But how could Lovino explain to him what was going on without causing trouble for Antonio? Lovino knew Arthur wanted him and wasn't going to stop till he got what he wanted even if it meant hurting others in the process. Maybe the best thing now was to save Antonio from Arthur by keeping him at an even further distance till this blew over.

 

Lovino swallowed the lump in his throat before answering, "Are you an idiot? Can't you tell whats going on? I'm getting close to my new boss of course, with him my brother and I can be something big. I guess an airheaded guitar player like yourself can't understand what it takes to get your name out there!"

 

Lovino had to fight back the tears that wanted to overflow from his eyes as Antonio's hand went limp and fell back to Antonio's side. His eyes were cast downward again as Lovino waited for Antonio to say something, anything, how he wished Antonio would yell at him and call him names like he deserved, but nothing came. When Antonio decided to finally speak up he looked up, those shining green eyes shining as tears fell down his cheeks. He was smiling as the tears came down, making Lovino feel like someone had stabbed him right in the heart and was twisting it violently.

 

"Fine then...tell me Lovino, at least tell me, have you slept with him?" Antonio asked.

 

Lovino couldn't lie about it and kept his mouth shut tight as he turned his head away unable to look at Antonio any longer. It was hurting so much and it was becoming unbearable to keep the tears away. 

 

"I'm done Lovino...if this is what you want then it can't be helped...I tried, I really tried, but I just can't hold on any longer. Be happy Lovino, since I obviously couldn't..." Antonio managed to say between his sniffling as he tried to smile and stop his tears.

 

Lovino bit down on his lip as he fought back his words, the wet tears unstoppable, but unseen as Lovino's hair fell into his face. Antonio turned away, grabbing his guitar before walking out of the apartment. As soon as the door shut Lovino fell to his knees and wept loudly, trying his hardest to wipe away all the tears that never ceased to fall. 

 

 

**What did you guys think? What do you think will happen now to Lovino and Antonio? What about Arthur and Alfred? Natalia? Let me know how you guys felt and look forward to the next chapter soon!**

**Author:**  *dabs eyes with tissues* Why must I torture myself with such a sad ending to a chapter?

**Lovino:**  *rubs eyes* Why must you torture me like that! I cried so much and now my eyes are all red!

**Feliciano:**  um...what about dinner? *holds up two plates*

**Au:**  Lets drown our sorrows in pasta and chick flicks!

**Lo:**  I'm only here for the pasta! *wipes eyes*

**Fe:**  I'll give you guys extra helpings then...

**Au:**  TILL NEXT TIME! *waves with tissues in hand*


	11. Eleventh song

_**A/N: Ok so I apologize for taking such a long time to come out with this. RL has gotten been pretty busy lately, but despite that I NOW HAVE A BETA! Her name is Kitty-Kat Allie here on AO3 and she's an awesome person and writer. Anyways, she's beta-ing my previous chapters and so I've started to reupload my previous chapters after they've been betaed. Currently chapter 1 and 2 have been redone and 3-5 are almost ready to be put up.** _

_**Anyways, Now please enjoy reading and look forward to the next chapter!** _

 

**_Cantar Mi Lovino: Song Eleven_ **

****

Arthur sat on the balcony, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Lovino to return. Alfred could tell right away how Arthur was feeling and had brewed some tea, placing the cup on the table before Arthur. Arthur looked down at the cup and caught the scent of mint coming from the cup. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the thoughtful gesture. Arthur put the tea to his lips, letting the warm liquid and scent calm him down.

            "Thank you, Alfred," Arthur let out in an eased voice.

            "Anything for you, Arthur," Alfred replied with a gentle smile.

            Arthur tried to smile back, but he wavered as he remembered earlier seeing what looked like Alfred kissing the Russian girl, Natalia. For some reason it really irritated him imagining Alfred liking this girl; he was a cute kid and had a great body and a sweet disposition, so why would he go for such a violent and cold woman? And then, of course, why would Alfred kiss her when he loved him and told him so many times before?

            "Alfred..." Arthur trailed off as he tried to get his thoughts together.

            "Yes, Arthur?" Alfred asked waiting for whatArthur wanted.

            “I was wondering…about earlier…with that Russian woman…” Arthur tried to get out what he wanted to say, but it became harder as he went on.

            “You mean Natalia?” Alfred questioned before he heard a loud knocking at the door, “One moment, I need to answer the door.”

            Arthur furrowed his brows as he thought whoever was at the door should have waited till their conversation was over. Then, he heard a loud thud and Alfred’s panicked voice coming from inside. Arthur sprang up and ran towards the commotion to see Alfred on his knees, cradling Lovino in his arms. Alfred looked over at Arthur with pleading eyes as he lifted Lovino up onto his feet.

            “What’s wrong?” Arthur asked with genuine concern as he went up to Lovino’s side.

            Lovino’s gaze was directed at the floor as he mumbled something neither of them could pick up. Alfred felt Lovino grip his shirt as he steadied himself on his feet again. Lovino lifted his head and Arthur could see that he had been crying so much and the usual life in his eyes was almost nonexistent.

            “I did it…you win…him and me we’re no longer…” Lovino uttered just loud enough for them to hear him before he felt the lump in his throat again.

            Alfred looked down at Lovino then at Arthur before helping Lovino towards the guest room. “I think you should lie down.”

            Arthur followed silently behind them as he was trying to process exactly what was going on. Lovino and that Spaniard were no longer going to see each other which meant that Arthur had won? Arthur frowned as he didn’t feel as happy as he thought he would about this moment. Alfred helped Lovino lie down into the bed before offering to get him something to drink, since his voice sounded dry earlier- probably from his excessive crying. The room was silent as Lovino turned on his side to look over at Arthur, who stood close to the bedside. Arthur reached out carefully to wipe away a stray tear that fell down Lovino’s cheek. Lovino closed his eyes and grabbed Arthur’s hand before turning his golden eyes to him.

            “Why don’t you look happier seeing me like this? I was expecting you to throw a party for getting your way finally…” Lovino whispered with slight bitterness.

            “I’m not as much of an asshole as you think I am to do something like that…”Arthur trailed off as he looked down at Lovino’s hand so lightly touching his.

            “Well, are you capable of finally taking what you wanted? I’m tired of this game already… I don’t want to be torn anymore by you pulling me away from Antonio. He’s let go of me and I’ve been tossed to your feet, hurry and play with me and throw me away already…” Lovino continued as his voice wavered and trailed off.

            He was offering himself up finally, the thing Arthur had wanted since he first laid eyes on him, but deep down inside Arthur couldn’t get himself to do it. Arthur turned away and pulled his hand away from Lovino.

            “I’m not as much of an asshole as you think I am,” Arthur repeated. “I can’t get off on some heartbroken fellow like you. Start feeling like your old self, then, we’ll talk again,” Arthur scoffed before quickly heading to the door.

            Lovino pushed himself onto his knees, his hands balled into fists. “You know I really hate you! You just want to make me suffer even longer! What kind of man are you?! Don’t suddenly act like you care about my feelings! It won’t make me hate you any less!” Lovino shouted as angry tears welled up in his eyes.

            “I’m the kind of man who knows what heartbreak is. Consider it a temporary moment of sympathy for you, and you can continue to hate me, but remember that there’s also a fine line between love and hate,” Arthur answered him without turning to look at him.

            Alfred was returning to the room with a glass of water, but moved aside when Arthur quickly made his exit. Alfred heard him mutter something about going to bed and figured he was going to lock himself in his room and maybe pull out his violin again. Lovino watched as Alfred came over to his side and hand him the glass of water, but Lovino took just a sip before putting it down on the bedside table.

            “How can you stand to stay by someone like him?” Lovino asked as he relaxed up against the headboard of the bed.

            “You may not see it, but _that guy_ isn’t really all that bad. He has his different sides, though he tends to show a colder side to others, but I know he has a soft side, too. You just got to look hard enough,” Alfred let out a slight chuckle at his own words.

            “You must be an idiot,” Lovino jokingly told him.

            Even though he couldn’t stand Arthur, somehow Alfred was tolerable, since he actually seemed like a decent guy. Even if he never did anything unless Arthur ordered him to, other times it seemed he was trying to help him out.

            “You know, you don’t seem like a bad guy, so how can you go along with whatever he wants? The money can’t be that worth it for all your service,” Lovino asked curiously.

            “Love makes you blind, so you can’t really see those bad things. Even if it seems I can’t forgive him, somehow I always end up right back by his side…makes me feel like some puppy who follows his master eagerly,” Alfred answered with a shy smile.

            “Love makes you do stupid things…and it really hurts, too,” Lovino bit down on his lip as he tried to keep any tears from coming back.

            “Yeah, it really does hurt, but somehow love also gets rid of it…ah, well, let’s stop with all this love talk. You should rest since you’ll need to have the strength to get through the last rehearsal with you know…” Alfred trailed off as he didn’t want to exactly remind and upset Lovino again over the breakup.

            Lovino nodded his head in agreement before getting comfortable under the sheets. Alfred excused himself before leaving the room and shutting the door to give Lovino some privacy. Alfred glanced down the hallway at Arthur’s door, seeing it had been shut and there was no sounds coming from inside. The apartment was silent as Alfred retreated to his own room to rest hoping that the next time that they were all together things wouldn’t be awkward.

 

 

            Lovino finally woke up the next day when he heard the loud knocking at his door. Lovino rubbed his tired eyes before rolling over to look at the door. He was in no mood to get up and open the door, he just felt so drained and his eyes felt puffy from all his crying. There were times during the night that Lovino had awoken from his nightmares with tears running down his face, but he knew he was the reason he was having such awful nightmares. It hurt so much everywhere knowing Antonio may never smile at him as he did before.

            Glancing over at the clock Lovino saw that he had slept the day away and it was probably Arthur knocking to remind him to not miss the final rehearsal. Finally, the door opened and Alfred peeked in before opening it fully and walking over to the bedside. Alfred saw how his eyes looked red and swollen, and as he had been told to, Alfred pulled a couple of tea bags he had used earlier and gave them to Lovino.

            “Put these on your eyes. They should reduce the swelling before you leave,” Alfred instructed him before leaving.

            Lovino looked at the tea bags before lying down and closing his eyes, placing the tea bags over them. Alfred returned to the living room and, when Arthur looked his way, he gave him an ‘ok’ sign. It had been Arthur’s order in the first place to give Lovino the tea bags, though Arthur had tried to play it off as wanting the used brewed bags to be useful instead of thrown away. If only Alfred could show Lovino this side of Arthur, though he was sure Lovino would never believe it.

            After an hour had passed, Lovino came out from the room showered and dressed and ready to go. The air was awkward between the two of them as Lovino and Arthur refused to look at the other. The trio set out into the city, walking to the Chambre Rogue for the final rehearsal that evening. Once they made it and went inside, they noticed that most of the performers had arrived and were getting ready for the final rehearsal. Lovino’s eyes scanned the people, but he didn’t see Antonio amongst them.

            Feliciano spotted his brother from afar, but hesitated slightly to approach him. He was lost for words on his brother after he overheard them last night from the kitchen. It was too late to say anything when he had rushed to his brother’s side after Antonio took his leave. Lovino wouldn’t respond to anything he said, instead Feliciano held him close to try and calm his brother down. What he hadn’t expected was for Lovino to push him away, avoiding his eyes, before taking off without a single word. Feliciano dug his nails into his palm as he tried to fight back his feelings, but it was no use as his feet took off towards his brother. Lovino saw his brother coming his way and he took a step back when he saw the anger on his brother’s face.

            Feliciano halted in front of Lovino before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, “What’s wrong with you?! Why are you not acting like yourself anymore, Lovi?! My brother doesn’t go around hurting people he cares about! Open your eyes, you idiot, and see what you’re doing to those around you!”

            Lovino was taken aback by Feliciano’s words, but he pushed his brother away violently. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!”

           Feliciano hit the ground hard as the other performers rushed over to make sure the fight didn’t go any further. Lovino instantly regretted what he had done. He never wanted to hurt his brother and suddenly he had pushed him to the ground. Before he could apologize for it, Antonio showed up kneeling beside Feliciano and helping him up. When Antonio turned around, he sent a sharp glare towards Lovino, which caused him to freeze from fear.

            “Seriously, what’s your problem, Lovino!” Antonio snapped as he stood slightly in front of Feliciano like he was protecting him.

            “I…I…” Lovino tried to say something, anything, but seeing Antonio in front of him made him lose all words completely.

            Arthur stepped forward, putting his hands on Lovino’s shoulders as he looked Antonio straight in the eyes. Lovino looked at Arthur wondering what he was up to now, but it looked as though he was trying to defend him while standing up to Antonio.

            “I’ll take care of this. I’ll have a talk with Lovino. Everyone else get started on your rehearsal. Lovino and I will be right back,” Arthur assured the others as he did his job as their boss.

            Lovino felt Arthur grab his hand before pulling away from the others and towards the direction of the office that both Francis and Arthur shared now. Francis wasn’t in the office today, having been sent to take care of the final touches for the opening night. Arthur let go of the other’s hand so he could shut the door and make sure no one could hear their conversation. Lovino crossed his arms over his chest as he went over to stand by the desk, unable to stand close to this man.

            “I know it hurts to see him, but you have to forget him. You have a job to do and you can’t go around making trouble just because your heart’s broken. You can’t let it show to the others, just endure it for now. Also if it gets too hard for you,” Arthur paused briefly as he walked closer to Lovino. “Just know that I can take you away from here. I thought about it and if you’d like we can go back to England, to London where I have other places you can perform at. You won’t have to worry about seeing his face ever again. Who knows, maybe with some distance you’ll forget him quicker.”

            Arthur carefully reached up to touch Lovino’s face, but Lovino slapped his hand away as he sent Arthur an icy glare, “Don’t. Touch. Me. What makes you think I’ll suddenly fall into your arms after having my heart broken? Did you think I’d happily leave behind my brother and everyone I know here just so I can get away from Antonio? Who do you think I am?!”

            Arthur could see the life come back to Lovino’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile. The smile threw Lovino off and he thought that Arthur was mocking him. “What the hell is so funny?!” Lovino demanded.

            “I’m glad to see that you’re not going to go down without a fight. Of course this only fuels me even more to have you. I love that fighting spirit in you. I’ll warn you, though, that you should warm up to the idea of coming to London with me, especially since you still haven’t slept with me and you won’t be able to get away from me until you do,” Arthur smirked before turning around and heading towards the door. “Now, hurry up and get out there and show them what you have.”

            Lovino didn’t acknowledge his comment, but internally answered that he always gave his best. Once the British man was gone, Lovino relaxed and sat on the desk that Francis had used for forever. If he left, he wondered how much Francis would miss him here; he was one of the stars after all. Who would Natalia bicker with about keys in a song? Would Feliciano be okay if he just left him behind here with his mother? And Antonio…what would he think if he heard he had run off to London with Arthur? Questions circled around in his head as Lovino thought about the possibility of him going away to London. There was really only one thing Lovino saw positively about going to London and that was he could no longer hurt those precious to him. His brother, his friends at Chambre Rogue…Antonio…especially Antonio.

            “I know what I have to do, but right now I know I have to perform with all my heart. I’ll give him a fight alright, just you wait Kirkland, you’ll regret having made me into your little plaything,” Lovino uttered dangerously to himself before confidently walking towards the door.

            He took one last look around the room before heading back ready to face everyone again. He was going to give it his all, especially if it might become his last show at Chambre Rogue.


	12. Twelfth Song

_**A/N: Ok so I was able to write a chapter and it didn't even take me a month this time! lol Anyways, in this chapter they sing a song called Be Italian, I really love the song and I wanted to use it so go me. Now enjoy the new chapter!** _

 

**_Cantar Mi Lovino: Song Twelve_ **

****

            Antonio had pulled out his guitar, idly checking his strings, as he sat on the edge of the new stage. The bright red satin curtains were pulled back and entirely showing off the new stage which was big enough to host a Broadway production. The chairs which were once put out and up every night were now comfortable wooden seats, with plush matching red cushions, perfectly aligned like a theatre. A long line of spotlights were hung just in front of the stage. Some were already on, illuminating the stage, but others were left off to balance the lighting. Thankfully, the blinding, hot lights wouldn’t be on him and Antonio appreciated it. A feeling of heartache struck him as he imagined those lights focused on Lovino, the place filled with people who came to see him, but only imagining one pair of British eyes made Antonio’s face scrunch up.

            “You’re making a scary face there, Antonio,” a cheerful voice piped up.

            Antonio looked up from his guitar and saw Mei, the Taiwanese dancer, come walking up to him. The two of them hadn’t really gotten to talk much since Antonio arrived, but he did know that she somehow got along with everyone in Chambre Rogue. Antonio relaxed his face and tried to smile at her since she was smiling sweetly at him.

            “That was the first time someone told me I make a scary face, _lo siento,_ Mei,” Antonio apologized.

            Mei gracefully hopped onto the stage to sit next to Antonio. She smoothed out her long, flowing, pink skirt and turned her bright brown eyes towards Antonio. “You know, it sure seems like everyone around here lately is worried about something or another. It’s a never ending circle of worry, I tell you. I worry about Natalia because she worries about the Vargas brothers, the younger brother worries about his older brother, the older brother worries about his younger brother and everyone else. Then, there’s you, who worries about Lovino so much it shows to everyone.”

            “Yeah, I’ve been told I’m kind of easy to read when it comes to my emotions…” Antonio trailed off feeling embarrassed by his actions.

            Mei reached over and gently put her hand on Antonio’s where it rested on the curve of his guitar. She gave him a reassuring smile as she told him, “There’s nothing wrong with you wearing your heart on your sleeve. It’s those who can’t show them properly who usually end up suffering the most. Now, don’t let your worries cloud your mind, we have to do our best after all.”

            Antonio nodded his head in agreement before he heard someone clear their throat. The duo turned their attention in the direction they heard the noise and saw Lovino standing nearby watching them with clear disapproval. Sure it was Lovino who broke it off with Antonio, but to see him flirting with a girl so soon made Lovino’s insides churn with anger. Mei retracted her hand quickly before sliding off the stage and retreating quickly back to Natalia’s side. Natalia felt Mei hold onto her arm as the two of them watched the couple from afar.

            “Do you need-” Antonio started to ask before he was cut off.

            “We’re practicing the opening number,” Lovino answered in an irritated tone. “Hurry your ass up. If you have time to flirt, you could be doing something more productive.”

            Antonio couldn’t believe the way Lovino had spoken to him. How could he treat him like that when it was Lovino who had caused their break up? Lovino had turned quickly to head to the stairs to get on stage as he knew he couldn’t look at the shock on Antonio’s face. The young man knew he had to crush all those feelings Antonio had towards him. Lovino didn’t want to take the chance of him coming to love him again. If he became a diva, then surely no one would want to work with him anymore and they’d be glad to see him go instead of stay. Lovino swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about how they’d all feel, but it would be for the best.

            Feliciano soon joined his brother on stage, trying to forget earlier and just get their songs over with. They stood with their backs against each other with Feliciano facing the audience and Lovino facing the back of the stage. The spotlight was cued and the room went quiet as everyone waited to watch the last rehearsal of the brother’s routine. The music started as Feliciano took a slow step forward, his body language coming off as coy as he brought a finger to the edge of his lips.

            “So, you little Italian devils, you want to know about love?” Feliciano gave a wink as he walked forward slowly, then turned around, allowing his brother to come forward.

            “Then, we will tell you,” Lovino paused as he walked forward, the two brothers taking careful drawn out steps in a circle, their backs always facing each other. “If you want to make a woman happy, you rely on what you’re born with, because it is…in…your…”

            Feliciano and Lovino had finally stopped moving, standing beside each other as Lovino faced the audience and Feliciano looked to the back. When Lovino paused in his lines, making everyone listening hang on his last word as they anticipated what he’d say next. Feliciano turned forward quickly, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder as they said in unison, “Blood.”

            The music kicked up as the brothers retreated to the back waiting for their cue. Francis was supposed to have his talking part, welcoming all who came to Chambre Rogue and for them to enjoy their opening show, but since Francis was out at the moment Arthur stepped up to replace him. Antonio continued to play his guitar as he watched Arthur coolly welcome his invisible audience to the show, an opposite approach to Francis’ normal flamboyant introductions. When he finished the speech at the correct timing, the band went forward with the song as the brothers came forward and Arthur hurried off back stage. Natalia and Katyusha appeared from the side of the stage, the two of them trying to show their best smiles.

            “Be Italian~” Lovino started singing out the note.

            “Be Italian~” Feliciano repeated as the two of them faced each other.

            “Take a chance and try to steal a fiery kiss!” Lovino shot a seductive sideways glance to the seats as his brother came closer, their faces near, but their lips not touching.

            “Be Italian~ be Italian~” the brothers sang in harmony as they walked away from each other, heading to opposite sides of the stage.

            Natalia and her sister walked forward down the middle, Katyusha heading to Feliciano’s side and Natalia to Lovino’s. “When you hold me,” Katyusha sang smoothly before her sister added, “Don’t just hold me…” and together the sisters sang out “But hold this!” They each kicked one of their legs up, letting the Italian brothers catch them, holding their ankles as the girls ran a hand up their legs.

            Alfred sat in awe in one of the audience seats as he watched them all perform, his eyes especially glued to Natalia. He wasn’t expecting to see such a provocative side to her as she sensually ran her hand up her leg. They were all in comfortable clothes for the rehearsal, but Alfred remembered that the girls were going to be wearing form-fitting dresses with a slit running up to their thighs. Now, he knew those slits were there to show off the girls’ beautiful long legs as they kicked them up for the song.

            Arthur quietly slipped into the seat next to Alfred’s, studying Alfred’s expression as he watched the final rehearsal. Arthur thought he needed to take Alfred out more to see shows, so he didn’t look so impressed by only a rehearsal. Then, it occurred to him that maybe Alfred wasn’t impressed by the show, but by someone in the show. His eyes lowered as he looked on stage to see the Russian sisters putting their legs down as the brothers picked up the singing. Arthur watched Lovino closely as the two brothers turned around, sticking out their hips and placing a hand on their butts.

            “…go ahead and try to give my cheek a pat!” Lovino sang with his brother as the girls placed a hand over their mouths in feigned surprise.

            The number continued on as the four of them did a simple dance, the brothers singing with the girls echoing them. Then, the four of them ran to the back of the stage as Mei, Yao, and Kaoru came on stage to perform. There was graceful dancing and amazing acrobatics to fill in the break for the singers who would be using this time to change into other outfits, but for now they just stood back till the music came to its climax. Then Lovino and Feliciano went forward as Lovino belted out “BEEEE~ A SINGER~!” with everyone else repeating it.

            “Be a lover~” Feliciano sang with everyone echoing him.

            “Be Italian~!” The brothers joined in the middle of the stage as they sang together with others singing behind them.

            Then, everyone on stage sang out loudly and together, “Live today as if it may become your last~!”

            The music cut off and Alfred clapped alone for everyone, giving them a standing ovation. Arthur just shook his head before standing up himself and shouting, “Good job everyone! Get ready for your solo parts. We’ll be starting with Yao and Kaoru, followed by Mei, Feliciano, Natalia and Katyusha’s duet, Lovino, and then the ending act.”

            Everyone broke away to get ready for their solo acts and Antonio put his guitar down, stretching his fingers for the few songs he was going to play. Lovino walked off stage, glancing over at Antonio as he came down the stairs. Swallowing his nerves, the young man walked over to the Spaniard’s side with confidence. Lovino wasn’t going to let anyone know that he was so torn up inside by putting up another front- something he hadn’t done since Antonio broke through it. Yes, even if Arthur was pushing Lovino into a corner, he didn’t want to regret anything and knew he had to finish a couple things with Antonio before he’d get to that point.

            Antonio looked up into the gleaming golden eyes as Lovino hovered over him with the usual frown on his face. “Can I help you?” he asked.

            “I need to talk with you after this rehearsal is over. It’s important, so just come,” Lovino answered him before turning on his heel and walking away quickly.

            Antonio wasn’t sure what was going on in Lovino’s mind. He felt like he was being pushed and pulled in many different directions by this man. How could he get over a guy who broke his heart, yet showed him signs that maybe not all was lost? He was beautifully cruel and Antonio just couldn’t get enough of it, no matter how much it hurt. Lovino didn’t know it, but no matter what he did, there was no chance that Antonio could so easily forget his feelings for the Italian man.

            The final rehearsal went by smoothly, despite Lovino requesting to save his performance of his solo till opening night. No one had gotten a chance to hear the final song yet, except for Lovino himself. Arthur granted his wish and let him do as he pleased. For some reason, he felt extremely willing to let Lovino do whatever he wished. He even let him go home with his brother and Antonio, instead of him and Alfred. Maybe it was the least he deserved, since he was agreeing to leave it all behind to go to London with him. Lovino had finally given Arthur his answer before asking to go home with his brother after the rehearsal.”

            Feliciano was happy to see his brother coming home with him that night, seeing some hope that maybe his brother was going to be like he once was. Even Antonio was joining them home, which seemed like a fleeting hope that the two would make up. Unable to hold back his excitement, Feliciano prattled on about how he had spoken to their mother and she agreed to come and see the opening show. Lovino felt his heart enveloped in the usual warmth as he thought about his lovely mother making it out to the show. How he wished he had been able to go with Feliciano to see her and invite her.

            “We better seat her ourselves, because I don’t want some pervert old man to see our beautiful mom and try to get with her. I’d personally kick his ass right then and there,” Lovino warned his brother before jokingly putting his fists up like he was going to box.

            “I can keep an eye on her for you two, since I’ll be seated near the audience anyways,” Antonio offered shyly.

            “That’d be…appreciated,” Lovino answered him as he cast his eyes down at the ground and walked a little faster.

            Feliciano and Antonio exchanged looks of happiness seeing a glimpse of the Lovino they really knew. Once they returned home, Feliciano quickly got to work on making dinner for the three of them and Lovino hovered by his brother in the kitchen or in the archway. Antonio waited patiently on the couch, feeling somewhat lonely by himself, but he knew Lovino probably wanted to see his brother over him, anyways. Once dinner was finished, Feliciano served two plates for Lovino and Antonio, setting up the table for just them before heading to the door.

            “Don’t worry, I told Mom I’d have dinner with her and stay the night at her place tonight. I wasn’t expecting you to come home, but you two can eat dinner together. Enjoy your night. I’ll see you two at the Chambre Rogue tomorrow,” Feliciano explained before making his exit.

            He didn’t want to give Lovino any chance to stop him from going. Tonight it was going to be the two of them and hopefully they’d make amends. After mentally wishing his brother luck, Feliciano headed out to his mother’s place. Meanwhile, the two inside sat at the table eating their dinner in the silent awkwardness. Lovino’s heart was beating rapidly against his rib cage as he tried to eat without looking up at the man sitting across from him. But now was perfect for Lovino to finally discuss what he wanted.

            “Antonio…I need you to do me a favor,” Lovino finally broke the silence as he looked up at the older man.

            “Oh yeah, what is it?” Antonio asked.

            “I want you to look after my brother for me. I need you to promise me that you’ll keep him out of trouble and that he’s happy with my mom. I feel like I can’t protect him from everything and so I want you to keep an eye on him for me,” Lovino explained as he gripped his fork tightly.

            “You’re a great brother, Lovino, even if you guys have a fight like earlier, I know it doesn’t change-” Antonio started as he thought Lovino was feeling bad about earlier, but he was interrupted by Lovino.

            “It’s not that! Just, please, say you’ll do it,” Lovino’s voice wavered slightly at the end.

            Antonio nodded his head as he looked with concern at Lovino. Lovino let out a sigh of relief as he got one thing out of the way. Antonio was trying to figure out what was going on in Lovino’s mind, because it was obvious he was keeping something from him.

            “I also have one other favor to ask. I’m not sure if you can do this for me after what I said to you before…” Lovino trailed off before standing up and walking towards Antonio. “Even if it’s a lie, please, please, just tell me…” Lovino stopped by Antonio before grabbing his face and leaning down to steal a kiss. When he parted, Antonio looked into his teary eyes as he finished, “Tell me you love me.”

            Antonio stood up so quickly the chair fell back, but he didn’t care. He brought his hands up to Lovino’s face, holding him in place as he laid a kiss on the young man’s forehead. Lovino could feel the whisper of those three words against his skin as Antonio kissed down his nose, laying soft kisses on each of his eyes before kissing the corners of his quivering lips. Lovino kept his eyes shut tightly as he felt warm breath on his mouth, knowing Antonio’s lips were so close to his.

            “Lovi, open your eyes,” Antonio breathed out his command.

            Unable to resist, Lovino’s eyes fluttered open to see those burning emerald eyes set on him. His breathing sped up, his hands coming up to loosely grip Antonio’s forearms as he as he froze, unable to move, under that smoldering gaze. “I love you,” whispered Spanish lips before placing a firm kiss on Italian ones. Lips separated briefly for air before Lovino attacked Antonio’s again with slight desperation. It felt like it had been forever since they had kissed, since they felt the other’s touch against their own.

           Lovino ran his fingers down tan arms before snaking up into the messy, dark hair, causing shivers in the other. In return, Antonio trailed the tips of his fingers down the smaller man’s shoulder blades and then his spine. Lovino pulled his lips away gasping as he jerked his head back in reaction to the teasing touch. Antonio took the opportunity to place kisses down his exposed neck, starting from his jaw down the side of his neck, before placing a kiss at the curve just there. He whispered the words ‘I love you’ over and over again between the kisses he trailed along Lovino’s shoulder, making Lovino smile as an amazed joy filled him until barely suppressed tears slipped from his eyes.

            Once Lovino knew the tears were over with, he lifted Antonio’s face to his and smiled as he asked, “Will you stay the night with me?”

            Antonio nodded his head. Lovino took his hand and led him into the bedroom. As Lovino started to pull his shirt off, Antonio put his hands on Lovino’s arms to stop him. Lovino was slightly confused before Antonio turned him around, getting on his knees before slowly pulling the shirt up and placing hot, wet kisses on the exposed skin. Lovino could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten as he slowly raised himself up with each slow and deliberate kiss. Finally, the shirt came off and Antonio tossed it to the side as he placed one final kiss at the base of Lovino’s neck.

            “ _Te amo, Lovino_ ,” Antonio whispered just loud enough for Lovino to hear him.

            Lovino felt his heart flutter before smiling at Antonio. Antonio’s breath caught in his throat seeing such a genuine look of happiness on Lovino’s face. When was the last time he had seen such an expression on the Italian’s face? Antonio wanted so badly to hold Lovino at that moment and his wish was answered quickly. Lovino grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, the two of them falling back together as if they never wanted to let go of the other ever again. 

 

_**A/N: It will sadly be cut off right there because I will write a chapter with their sex separately. So look forward to that and the next chapter! Be sure to leave me any comments cause they were a big help in keeping me motivated. See y'all hopefully soon!** _


End file.
